Salahkah Mencintainya
by minae cute
Summary: Apa yang terjadi di villa 'SENJIHA' milik HashiMada di pagi hari? Masa lalu apakah yang akan terungkap antara HashiMada? Apa tujuan HashiMada meminta ShinoSai kembali ke Jepang? Siapa saja yang akan membantu ItaKyuu dalam persiapan berperang menghadapi ortunya? Mari kita ikuti kisahnya...
1. Chapter 1 : I'm Coming Osaka

**Salahkah Mencintainya**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaKyuu**

**Rating : T**

**Warn : Yaoi, BL, miss typo, bahasa amburadul**

**Chapter 1 : Osaka I'm Coming**

Itachi Uchiha seorang pemuda tampan berusia 23 tahun, dengan rambut hitam panjang dikuncir dibelakang, mempunyai tanda lahir di hidung yang menyerupai keriput menambah kesan tegas pada wajahnya. Dia seorang direktur di biro jasa pemandu wisata terkenal di Tokyo Jepang bernama Uchiha Tour and Travel. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di kantornya memeriksa berkas mahasiswa Tokyo yang akan berlibur ke Osaka menggunakan biro jasanya.

Tok tok tok

"Boleh saya masuk?" tanya Konan sang sekretaris dari luar.

"Masuk!" jawab Itachi singkat.

Clek

"Maaf pak, saya ingin menanyakan siapa yang akan menjadi ketua pemandu wisata Universitas Tokyo?" tanya Konan setelah membuka pintu dan duduk di kursi depan meja Itachi.

"Saya." jawab Itachi singkat.

"Bapak akan turun langsung?" tanya Konan heran, tidak biasanya bosnya turun langsung dalam memandu kegiatan wisata.

"Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Itachi yang melihat keherenan di muka Konan, terbukti dari alisnya yang mengkerut.

"Tidak"

"Oke," Itachi pun merilekkan duduknya kemudian melanjutkan berbicara, "Segera persiapkan acaranya satu minggu lagi!" perintah Itachi kemudian.

"Baik, Pak!" jawab Konan singkat, kemudian dia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Itachi.

**Minae Cute**

Satu minggu kemudian,

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dan lebih terkesan manis, berusia 21 tahun, berambut spike berwarna orange kemerahan sedang terlelap di kasur king size miliknya yang spreinya berantakan, dengan bantal, guling dan selimut yang berserakan di lantai.

Clek

Pintu kamar itupun dibuka oleh seorang wanita berusia 40 tahun yang masih tampak cantik, berambut merah panjang.

"Kyuubi bangun!" perintah wanita itu sambil beranjak ke jendela dan membuka korden kamar.

"Sebentar lagi kaa-san!" jawab pemuda yang bernama Kyuubi itu.

"Sekarang Kyuu," jawab Kushina pada anaknya sambil berjalan menghampiri anaknya, "Apa kau lupa jika hari ini kamu harus mengikuti study tour ke Osaka? nanti kamu terlambat!" Khusina mengingatkan.

"Lima menit kaa-san!" jawab pemuda itu belum beranjak dari kasurnya.

Khusina yang jengkel pada anaknya itupun langsung mengambil napas dan, "KYUUBI BANGUN ATAU KEBUN APEL DI SELURUH DUNIA KAA-SAN BAKAR!" teriak Khusina kemudian.

"Iya Kaa-san," jawab Kyuubi yang langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur, "Yakz, aku terlambat!" ucapnya setelah melihat jam bekernya.

Brak

Blam

Khusina pun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat anaknya berlari kekamar mandi, mendobrak pintu dan menutup pintu itu dengan kencang. Dia pun mulai merapikan kamar anaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Diruang makan keluarga Namikaze, duduklah keluarga yang harmonis di meja makan.

Minato Namikaze pria berusia 43 tahun yang masih terlihat tampan dan berambut kuning terlihat sedang membaca koran paginya di temani oleh segelas kopi panas, di sampingnya Naruto pria berusia 17 tahun yang terlihat manis sedang asyik menikmati ramen favoritnya dan Kushina tampak sedang meyantap okonomiyakinya.

Keheningan ruang makan pun terusik dengan suara gaduh Kyuubi yang tampak menuruni tangga dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Naru, Kyuu pergi dulu ya?" pamit Kyuu setelah sampai di ruang makan.

"Kau tidak makan dulu Kyuu?" tanya sang Kaa-san khawatir.

"Tidak Kaa-san, Kyuu terlambat!" jawab Kyuu masih kukuh tidak mau makan dan mulai beranjak menuju ruang tamu.

"Yakin!" jawab Khusina main-main, "Kaa-san buat Pancake Apple lho?" kata Khusina merayu anaknya.

"Iya Kaa-san, Kyuu makan dulu!" jawab Kyuubi sambil bergegas menuju meja makan dan menyantap Pancake Apple kesukaannya dengan lahap.

'Maniak apel' batin Minato dan Naruto secara bersamaan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuubi.

**Minae Cute**

Tempat parkir Universitas Tokyo

Terlihat mahasiswa jurusan manajemen semester akhir tampak berkumpul, mereka berkumpul bukan untuk demo, unjuk rasa atau apapun itu, mereka berkumpul untuk melakukan KKN di Osaka.

Salah satu kelompok mahasiswa yang berkumpul terlihat resah memandang kiri, kanan, depan dan belakang mencari temannya yang belum datang.

"Itu Kyuu!" kata seorang pemuda berusia 21 tahun berambut spike berwarna coklat sambil menunjuk Kyuubi yang berlari kearah mereka.

Hosh hosh hosh

Kyuubi menetralkan napasnya yang lelah akibat berlari-larian, "Untung belum terlambat!" katanya kemudian.

"Menggairahkan!" kata seorang pemuda bermata onix, berambut panjang dikuncir di dalam salah satu bus yang terlihat tengah memandang penampilan pemuda bermata ruby, berambut spike orange kemerahan dengan peluh yang menetes di pelipisnya, turun ke pipi, dagu, leher dan masuk ke sela-sela kemejanya yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka. Mata pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya melihat hingga 'Shit!' gerutu pemuda itu dalam hati 'Sadar! Dia juga cowok, sama sepertmu' gerutu pemuda itu lagi dan segera memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda yang awesome di tempat parkir.

.

.

.

Setelah upacara pemberangkatan selesai, para mahasiswa duduk di kursi bus masing-masing dan perjalanan pun dimulai.

Terlihat Kyuubi duduk di kursi barisan kedua dari depan bersama Shukaku, di sampingnya terlihat Sanbi bersama Goku, mereka berempat merupakan genk badung yang bernama Bijuu, meskipun mereka badung namun dirumah mereka patuh pada orang tua, rajin menabung dan penyayang binatang, terbukti dari mereka yang mempunyai binatang kesayangan masing-masing. Kyuubi memelihara rubah, Shukaku memelihara rakun, Sanbi memelihara kura-kura dan Goku memelihara monyet.

Di kursi depan terlihat Itachi duduk bersama Pain yang tampak mengobrol selaku pemandu dan disampingya Kakashi yang sedang asyik membaca buku Icha-Icha Paradise duduk bersama Yamato yang mendengarkan lagu dari Ipodnya selaku dosen.

Kyuu dan genknya tampak heboh dengan perbincangan mereka mengenai berbagai hal dari hewan kesayangan, balapan motor, sepak bola, basket hingga pacar mereka.

"Kyuu, kabarnya Nanabi akan kembali ke Tokyo ya setelah kuliahnya di Inggris selesai?" tanya Shukaku memastikan.

"Yupz!" jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Kenapa kau tampak tak bersemangat membicarakan Nanabi, Kyuu?" tanya Sanbi ketika melihat ekspresi Kyuubi.

"Kau lupa ya Nanabi pernah berselingkuh dengan Saiken di Inggris, entah sekarang masih ataupun sudah putus!" kata Goku panjang lebar tanpa melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyuubi yang makin asem.

Nanabi dan Saiken juga bergabung dalam genx badung Bijuu yang berdiri sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA, dengan Nanabi pencinta kumbang tanduk dan Saiken pecinta ulat. Setelah lulus SMA mereka berdua memutuskan kuliah di Inggris.

Ingatan Kyuubi akan Nanabi kembali berputar

_**Flashback**_

_Kyuubi tampak sedang bersenandung kecil dengan ipod yang selalu menemaninya, hari ini dia sedang berada di bandara Inggris dan akan mengejutkan Nanabi kekasihnya dengan kedatangannya. Dia membayangkan kekasihnya akan menjerit kegirangan dengan kedatangannya dan langsung berhambur kepelukannya._

_'I'm coming Nanabi my darling' batin Kyuubi tak sabar._

_Sesampainya di depan apartemen Nanabi, Kyuubi tampak deg-degan dan dia pun mulai menetralkan nafasnya, entah mengapa dia tampak gugup. Setelah berhasil merilekkan tubuh Kyuubi mulai membuka pintu apartemen Nanabi, maklum Kyuubi mempunyai kunci apartemen Nanabi._

_"Ha-_

_Perkataan Kyuubi terputus saat melihat Nanabi berciuman mesra, saling melumat bibir dengan Saiken dan yang paling membuat Kyuubi tercengang adalah posisi mereka, dimana Nanabi ditindih Saiken dengan baju Nanabi terangkat keatas dan Saiken meremas payudaranya. Tangan Nanabi tak mau kalah dengan meremas junior Saiken dari luar._

_Dunia Kyuubi seakan terhenti untuk sesaat, dia tak bisa bergerak, apalagi berpaling dari pemandangan nista itu. Kyuubi bahkan hanya sekedar ciuman bibir dengan Nanabi tak seextrim ini karena dia sangat menghargai wanita._

_Tak terasa Ipod digenggaman Kyuubi jatuh sehingga mengintruksi kegiatan dua insan manusia yang sedang memadu kasih, saat mereka melihat Kyuubi, merekapun menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan horror._

_"Kyu-_

_"Jangan. Jelaskan. Apapun. Lagi. Padaku!" perkataan Nanabi pun dipotong oleh Kyuubi dengan penekanan di setiap katanya._

_"Ta-_

_"Semua. Sudah. Jelas. Bagiku!" potong Kyuubi lagi, "Dan maaf mengganggu aktifitas kalian, silahkan dilanjut." kata Kyuubi kemudian dan langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar._

_Ceklek_

_Brak_

_Blam_

_Kyuubi langsung membuka pintu dan membantingnya dengan keras, dia sangat emosi dan tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal itu. Berawal dari ingin memberi kejutan pada Nanabi, tapi malah dia sendiri yang terkejut._

_"KYUUBI!" teriak Nanabi histeris dan akan mengejar Kyuubi, disaat tangannya ditarik dan diapun dipeluk oleh Saiken._

_"Biarkan dia tenang dulu dan jangan ganggu dia," ucap Saiken sambil mengelus rambut Nanabi berusaha menenangkan gadis itu, "Kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana dia saat sedang marah." Saikenpun mengingatkan._

_Nanabi hanya mengangguk dan menangis dipelukan Saiken menyesali perbuatannya._

_**End of flashback**_

Kyuubi terus termenung dalam lamunannya tak menyadari dia sudah sampai di Osaka dan seorang pemuda bermata onix yang terus memperhatikannya dari kaca bus.

Oke, kita tinggalkan Kyuubi dengan lamunannya dan saatnya author mengucapkan

**bersambung...**

makasih sudah membaca fict dari Author.

review pliss


	2. Chapter 2 : Bi or Gay

**Sumarry : **Itachi dan Kyuubi terjerat dalam pesona mereka masing-masing. Akankah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka? ikuti saja kisah mereka.

**Salahkah Mencintainya**

**Disc : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ItaKyuu**

**Warn : Yaoi, BL, bahasa amburadul, tidak sesuai EYD**

**Chapter 2 : Bi or Gay**

**.**

**.**

Hari Pertama

Setelah sampai di Osaka bus pun melaju menuju Istana Osaka yang terletak di dalam taman Istana Osaka distrik Chuo-ku. Mungkin terdengar aneh jika mahasiwa jurusan akhir manajemen mengadakan KKN di Istana, tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Di Istana Osaka selain melihat ke dalam kastil mereka juga melihat-lihat peninggalan sejarah yang ada seperti Pintu Gerbang Otemon, Pintu Gerbang Bunga Sakura (Sakuramon), Ichiban dan Rokuban Yagura, Sumur Kinmeisu, Taman Nishinomoru, serta Wilayah Ninomaru dan jembatan Gokurakubashi.

Di taman Nishinomaru tampak terlihat pink dengan bunga dan daun sakura yang berguguran, pemandangan yang sangat menenangkan jiwa setiap pengunjung yang ada.

"Kau tak takut ketingalan rombongan?" kata Itachi saat melihat Kyuubi tampak duduk sendirian bersender di pohon sakura dengan memejamkan matanya. Itachi heran kenapa dirinya dengan setia menunggu pemuda awesome di depannya yang tertidur, mungkin karena dia mahasiswa yang di pandunya.

Kyuubi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil melihat kesekeliling dengan pandangan sayu khas orang yang baru bangun tidur, tanpa sadar Itachi mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kyuubi dan pada saat jarak mereka cuman 5 cm

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KERIPUT MESUM?" tanya Kyuubi dengan wajah yang memerah entah marah ataupun malu.

'Apa yang kulakukan?' tanya Itachi dalam hati sambil menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, "Membangunkanmu." jawab Itachi dengan ekspresi stoik.

'Jelas-jelas dia mau menciumku!' batin Kyuubi horror dengan perkataannya sendiri, "Kok sepi sich?" tanyanya.

Tiba-tiba datanglah para mahasiswa, guru, pemandu wisata, pengelola istana dan para pengunjung yang lain bergoyang-goyang dengan gaya caesar, bang jali, gaspol enerjik, awas kereta, pukul-pukul, patah-patah, ngebor, gergaji, itik, aserehe, gangnam stlye, harlem stlye dan goyangan-goyangan lain.

"STOP, INI BUKAN ACARA REALITY SHOW DI SALAH SATU STASIUN TV!" teriak Kyuubi heran.

Tiba-tiba para makluk gaje itu menghilang dari hadapan Kyuubi dan Itachi yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat hal itu.

"Mereka ke jembatan Gokurahubashi." kata Itachi.

Kyuubi dan itachi kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju jembatan Gokurahubashi tempat terakhir yang mereka kunjungi di area istana Osaka. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki, terpaan angin dan guguran bunga Pulm yang nampak indah dan exsotik menandakan mereka telah sampai di wilayah Ninomaru tempat jembatan Gokurahubashi berada. Mereka tampak memisahkan diri tanpa sepatah kata yang terucap begitu melihat teman mereka masing-masing.

"Kau kemana saja Kyuu?" tanya Shukaku yang hawatir dengan keberadaan Kyuubi.

"Aku tadi tertidur di taman Nishinomoru." jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Ya ampun!" kata Goku sambil memegang pipinya lebay, "Kenapa kebiasaan burukmu belum berubah Kyuu?"

Ya Kyuubi memang punya kebiasaan buruk tertidur di sembarang tempat jika sudah mengantuk, bahkan Kyuubi pernah tidur di kandang kuda setelah mengikuti exskull berkuda di Kampusnya. Teman-teman Kyuubi tampak sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan buruknya itu, namun mereka tetap saja khawatir jika Kyuubi hilang.

"Sudahlah yang penting Kyuu tidak tertinggal!" kata Sanbi meredakan suasana.

ditempat Itachi

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Sasori anak buah Itachi yang merangkap sebagai sohibnyanya dari SMA.

"Menemani mahasiswa yang tertidur di taman Nishinomoru." jawab Itachi singkat.

"Tumben," kata Sasori memegang dagunya, "Biasanya kau slalu meninggalkan rombongan yang kita pandu jika mereka menghilang entah kemana, kemana, kemana, ku harus mencari kemana?" kata Sasori yang tiba-tiba menyanyi dangdut sambil goyang ala bang jali.

"Entahlah!" jawab Itachi dengan menaikan bahunya, jangankan Sasori, dia sendiri juga heran kenapa bisa melakukan hal diluar kebiasaannya. Pandangan Itachi tak lepas dari Kyuubi yang berada diatas jembatan di atas sungai.

**Minae Cute**

Penginapan

Itachi masuk di salah satu onsen di area penginapan, ketika masuk dia pun disuguhkan dengan pemandangan pemuda berambut orange kemerahan yang berendam hanya dengan handuk kecil di area pinggangnya, menampakkan kulit putih mulusnya tanpa cacat, dada yang naik-turun secara teratur dengan punting yang coklat kemerahan, perut yang six-pact dan paha yang mulus, wajah pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu tampak damai dengan bulu mata yang lentik, hidung mancung, bibir pink dan pipi yang kemerahan karena lama berendam.

'Shit!' Itachi mengumpat dalam hati karena pemandangan mahkluk Tuhan paling sexsi itu membangunkan sesuatu yang ada di antara selangkangannya dan tampak menonjol di balik handuk yang di pakainya. 'Tuhan ini surga atau neraka?' tanya Itachi kemudian saat melihat tempat itu hanya dihuni oleh meraka berdua.

Itachi berjalan menuju Kyuubi yang masih tidur tanpa mengetahui bahaya didepannya, dia duduk di depan Kyuubi melihat wajahnya kemudian melumat bibir Kyuubi pelan dan disambut oleh Kyuubi, saat Itachi menjilat bibir Kyuubi meminta akses untuk masuk Kyuubi pun memberikan akses untuknya, itachi mulai mengekspor mulut Kyuubi dengan lidahnya terjulur mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya, dan mengajak lidah Kyuubi untuk bertanding.

Puas dengan mulut, Itachipun turun ke leher Kyuubi dan mulai menjilat leher itu sampai basah kemudian mencari titik nadi di leher dan menghisapnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan banyak kissmark, dada Kyuubi tak luput dari serangan kissmark Itachi yang menjilat, menghisap dan sesekali menggigit punting Kyuubi gemas dan tangan Itachi tak tinggal diam dengan meraba, memijit, menaik-turunkan junior Kyuubi dan miliknya sendiri yang bebas dari handuknya, sesekali dia pun menggesekkan junior mereka.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN KERIPUT MESUM?" teriak Kyuubi setelah terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut panjang teruai, bermata onix yang seolah menelanjanginya, keriput di hidungnya, mulut mengeluarkan hujan iler tubuh six-pact tampak atletis dan yang membuat Kyuubi horror adalah junior Itachi yang tampak menonjol di balik handuk kecil di pinggangnya.

"Bercinta denganmu," jawab itachi lirih.

"APA?" teriak Kyuubi lagi.

'Shit!' umpat Itachi setelah sadar dari lamunan mesumnya dan menyadari dirinya yang telah keceplosan. "A-ano, ka-kau ti-tidak ba-ba-bangun?" tanya itachi terbata ketularan Hinata. "Kau sudah terlalu lama berendam!" kata Itachi yang sudah bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm, benar juga," Kyuubi pun berdiri dan berjalan melewati Itachi dan meninggalkannya sendiri dalam onsen.

"Kenapa aku berpikiran mesum mengenai siluman rubah itu?" tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri, "Apa aku seorang bi?" ucap Itachi kemudian yang juga telah mempuyai kekasih bernama Haku, "tapi saat melihat Haku memakai bikini kenapa aku biasa saja?" tanya Itachi yang terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

**Minae Cute**

Di tepi pantai terlihat Kyuubi sedang berbaring di atas pantai, dibawah terpaan sinar bintang dan cahaya bulan yang menghiasi langit malam ini, setelah dari onsen dan memakai baju di kamar, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri dan disinilah dia terdampar.

Pikirannya masih menerawang pada Keriput Mesum yang telah mengusik pikirannya 2x dalam sehari, saat ditaman Nishinomoru yang hampir menciumnya dan di onsen tadi yang seolah menelajanginya dengan tatapan matanya dan juniornya yang menonjol. Entah mengapa Kyuubi tak bisa melupakan dua kejadian itu dan dia tampak tak keberatan di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Keriput Mesum.

"AKU SUDAH GILA!" teriak Kyuubi prustasi, "Jelas-jelas dada perempuan lebih indah!" kata Kyuubi sambil menjambak rambutnya, "Tapi kenapa Keriput Mesum itu begitu menggairahkan?" tanya Kyuubi entah pada siapa, "Lebih menggairahkan daripada Nanabi saat make out dengan Saiken lagi." Kyuubi pun mulai membandingkan Nanabi dengan Itachi.

"Kau mau masuk angin Siluman Rubah?" tanya Itachi sambil ikut berbaring di samping Kyuubi.

"Kau kenapa berada di sini?" tanya Kyuubi sambil melirik Itachi sebentar yang ada di sampingnya, 'Kenapa si sumer masalah malah berada disini?' batin Kyuubi kemudian.

"Menghirup udara segar!" jawab Itachi singkat.

Mereka terdiam dan menyelami hati masing-masing dan sebuah pikiran yang sama pun terlintas di hati mereka 'Aku Bi or Gay?' batin mereka bersamaan. Tak terasa pandangan mereka pun bertemu.

Onix dan Ruby

Mereka tampak terhipnotis dengan kedalaman mata mereka masing-masing dan tak terasa tubuh dan wajah mereka saling mendekat, mereka tak kuasa untuk menahan gejolak yang ada dan bibir mereka pun akhirnya bersatu dalam kecupan yang manis.

Kyuubi ditindih oleh Itachi dengan bibir yang saling melumat, menghisap, memangut dan berperang lidah. Tangan Itachi meraba setiap jengkal tubuh Kyuubi yang bajunya tampak terangkat sampai ke dadanya. Tangan Kyuubi tak tinggal diam dengan meraba bagian punggung Itachi dan mempererat pelukan mereka dan junior mereka yang masih terbungkus dalam celana jeans saling bergesekan memberikan kenikmatan masing-masing.

BRAK

Dengan kekuatan maksimal Kyuubi mendorong tubuh Itachi yang berada di atasnya, saat dia tersadar apa yang dia lakukan tidaklah benar dan Itachi terpental dan terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya di atas pasir pantai.

Ruby dan Onix bertemu

lagi-lagi mereka menyelami satu sama lain.

"Aku ke kamar dulu!" Kata Kyuubi setelah berhasil menguasai pikiranya dan berdiri hendak meninggalkan Itachi.

"Kita berjalan bersama!" Kata Itachi berdiri dan menyusul Kyuubi.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan tanpa suara dan sama-sama tenggelam dalam ingatan ciuman hot tadi 'Manis!' kata mereka bersamaan dalam hati sambil memegang bibir mereka masing-masing dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Mereka kemudian masuk di kamar masing-masing yang saling berhadapan tanpa saling berpamitan. 'Aku gila!' kata mereka bersamaan sambil menyamankan tidur di kasur masing-masing.

Baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi tidak ada yang menyesal atas ciuman yang mereka bagi tadi, hanya mereka bingung akan perasaan mereka sendiri, keduanya merasa lebih tertarik dengan kedekatan mereka dibandingkan pacar mereka masing-masing.

'Apakah aku Bi or Gay?' batin mereka menjerit secara bersamaan.

**TBC**

CLING

Tiba-tiba pikiran mesum Nae muncul dan terjadilah fict gaje ini, Nae bingung fict ini masih aman dengan rated T atau sudah menjerumus ke rated M ea?

Kasih sarannya dong reader.

Saatnya balas review dan ucapan terimakasih di bantu oleh ItaKyuu.

Itachi : ** .5 **nanya ada pair sasunaru gag? trus bilang suruh lanjut!

Nae : Untuk pair SasuNaru tidak ada coz disini mereka Nae buat jadi Straight dengan pasangan masing-masing, kalo mau pair SasuNaru mungkin ada di fict Nae yang Putra Tidur tapi mereka gag dominan coz pair utama ItaKyuu. Ini udah di lanjut. Makasih

Kyuubi : **Ken May** minta dilanjut ceritanya

Nae : Ini sudah dilanjut, makasih

Itachi : **Ema Namikaze **maforit'in fict ini

Nae : Makasih

Kyuubi : Gag salah tu fict jelek kayak gini di favoritin?

Nae : Kyuu, kau mau Nae bakar kebun apel kesayanganmu? (sambil bawa korek api dan derigen berisi minyak tanah)

Kyuubi : Iya fanficnya bagus banget (bicara gag iklas).

Itachi : **Vipris **follow nie fict (gag peduli pertengkaran Nae dan Kyuubi)

Nae : Makasih. Oke sekian dulu balasan review dan ucapan terimakasih dari Nae. Review pliss

ItaKyuu ; Review pliss (mengeluarkan pupy easy no jutsu)

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**N**

**R**


	3. Chapter 3 : Aku dan Kau Cowok

5 Desember 2013

**Summary : **Mahasiswa Tokyo melanjutkan perjalan KKN ke HiraPa. Keseruan apakah yang akan dialami ItaKyuu? Ikuti saja perjalanannya... Rated M untuk jaga-jaga. RnR.

.

.

**Salahkah Mencintainya**

**Disc : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Rated : M**

**Warn : Yaoi, BL, tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Aku dan Kau Cowok**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari kedua

Kriet

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka yang menampakkan dua pemuda yang keluar dari kamar yang berhapan.

Onix dan Ruby bertemu

Dua pemuda itu tampak terhanyut dengan keindahan mata masing-masing, mereka terus memamdang satu sama lain dan tak terasa mereka melangkah maju dan jarak mereka semakin sempit hingga

"Kyuu, kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?" tanya Shukaku pada teman sekamarnya yang baru keluar dari kamar, tak menyadari jika ItaKyuu tersentak dari lamunan mereka dan saling menjauh.

"Gomen," jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Kyuu, kau tidak terbentur sesuatukan?" tanya Shukaku heran, "Biasanya kau memaki saat disalahkan, kenapa searang kau meminta maaf?" lanjutnya.

'Shit, ada apa denganku?' batin Kyuu heran dengan dirinya sendiri, "URUSAI" teriak Kyuubi akirnya.

"Ini baru Kyuu temenku yang slalu teriak-teriak" kata Shukaku.

"Berisik!" kata Kyuubi, "Ayo, makan!" ajak Kyuubi sambil menyeret Shukaku menuju ruang makan.

Cih

Itachi mendesis tak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

.

.

Ruang makan

Kyuubi dan Shukaku berjalan menghampiri meja Sanbi dan Goku yang sudah memakan makanannya, dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makan dan minum mereka. Dibelakangnya, Itachi juga membawa nampan berisi makan dan minumnya berjalan menuju meja Deidara, Sasori dan Pein yang berada di depan meja Kyuubi cs.

Di meja Kyuubi

"Sial, aku kehabisan apel!" rutuk Kyuubi karena dua lusin apel bekalnya sudah habis, padahal sekarang baru hari kedua.

"Sudahlah Kyuu, lagian kau sendirikan yang memakannya." kata Sanbi menenangkan Kyuubi.

"Iya Kyuu, aku minta saja gak boleh!" rutuk Goku yang teringat betapa pelitnya Kyuubi terhadap apel.

"Bukankah kau juga memonopoli pisangmu?" sindir Kyuu pada Goku yang tepat sasaran, "Bahkan kau sampai berebut dengan monyetmu!" lanjutnya sarkastic.

"Sudah-sudah." lerai Shukaku yang melihat peran death glare antara KyuuGoku, 'Slalu saja bertengkar!' batin Shukaku sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

Di meja Itachi

"Mana Konan?" tanya Itachi pada Pein yang tak melihat asistennya di manapun.

"Masih di kamar," jawab Pein gugup. "Tidak enak badan." ucapnya kemudian.

"Karena kau terlalu keras semalamkan?" tanya Sasori yang terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Bahkan sampai tiga ronde!" sambung Deidara. Maklum kamar SasoDei berada di sebelah kamar PeinKon, jadi ya mereka tau semuanya.

"Sudah ku bilangkan jangan menyerangnya dulu!" seru Itachi tak suka, "Bagaimana jika dia tumbang?" lanjutnya.

"Maaf bos," pinta Pein, "Aku sudah tidak tahan." jawabnya jujur karena dia tidak dapat jatah dari Konan selama seminggu gara-gara sibuk mengurusi acara ini.

"Sudahlah!" jawab Itachi akhirnya.

"Bos pernah ML ma Haku?" tanya Sasori usil.

"Belum!" jawab Itachi singkat, 'Entah kenapa aku tidak tertarik melakukan itu dengan Haku, sementara pada Siluman Rubah aku malah tertarik, tidak mungkinkan aku Gay? bisa gawat!' batin Itachi

"APA!" triak mereka PeinSasoDei tak percaya bosnya yang berpacaran selama lima tahun belum melakukan itu.

**Minae Cute**

Hirakata Park

Rombongan KKN memasuki kantor di Hirakata Park atau disingkat HiraPa untuk mengetahui bagaimana mengelola tempat seluas itu dengan berbagai macam Area seperti Simulasi Gunung Berapi, Kebun Binatang Mini, Rose Garden, Adrenalin dan Water Boom. Mereka diajak melihat miniatur HiraPa dan diterangkan mengenai seluk beluk HiraPa sebelum menikmati wahana yang berada di sana.

.

.

Simulasi Gunung Berapi

Setelah puas diceramahi mengenai seluk beluk HiraPa mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat simulasi Gunung Berapi.

"Ingat, kalian harus tepat waktu pada setiap area yang terdapat disini!" kata Kakashi mengigatkan para mahasiswanya sambil memegang buku bersampul orange.

"Di area Simulasi Gunung Berapi, Kebun Binatang dan Rose Garden waktu kalian 1 jam setiap areanya, di area adrenalin darat waktu kalian 8 jam dan terakhir di The Boon atau Water Boom waktu kalian 4 jam, mengerti?" tanya Yamato

"Mengerti sensei!" seru para mahasiwa.

Mereka pun melihat Simulasi Gunung Berapi dalam kolam yang bisa meletus setiap saat dengan antusias karena kejadian itu seperti nyata, dimulai dari letusan magma, asap hitam yang mengepul diudara, suara gemuruh lava dan lahar yang keluar dari gunung. Menakjubkan.

.

.

Kebun Binatang mini

Di kebun binatang para mahasiswa melihat berbagai macam satwa di antaranya Panda Merah (Ailurus Fulgens) dan Berang-berang (Aonix Cinerea).Boom

.

.

Rose Garden

Di rose Garden para mahasiswa melihat taman yang dipenuhi mawar dengan jumlah 4.000 mawar dari 600 jenis mawar yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia. Mawar-mawar itu dibentuk dengan sedemikian rupa hingga tampak indah dan elegan di mata semua pengunjung yang ada.

.

.

Adrenalin

Diwahana ini terdapat berbagai jenis wahana yang memacu adrenalin seperti Elf (Roller Coaster), Halilintar, Tornado, Kora-Kora, Kincir-Kincir dsb. Namun, ada juga wahana yang ringan seperti Komedi Putar, Bianglala, Gondola dsb.

Kyuubi tampak antri di wahana Elf, dia tampak antusias untuk menaikinya hingga tak menyadari bahwa Itachi juga mengantri dibelakangnya.

"Suka dengan permainan ini Siluman Rubah?" tanya Itachi yang duduk di sebelah Kyuubi.

"Kenapa kau disebelahku Keriput Mesum?" tanya Kyuubi yang sudah mau turun dari Roller Coaster.

"Kau jangan turun!" perintah Itachi sambil memegang tangan Kyuubi, "Roller Coaster ini sudah mau jalan!" jelas Itachi sambil melepaskan tangan Kyuubi.

"Sial!" rutuk Kyuubi.

"Rubah!" kata Itachi lirih sambil menyeringai.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." teriak Kyuubi kencang skali, "Oooooooouuuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" teriaknya lagi saat roller coaster melaju dengan cepa

'Shit' rutuk Itachi dalam hati, 'Kenapa teriakannya terasa seperti desahan di telingaku' rutuknya lagi karena mendengar teriakan Kyuubi.

Entah sial atau beruntung mereka berduapun selalu antre bersama disetiap permainan seperti halilintar, kincir-kincir, tornado, kora-kora dan duduk berdekatan yang menyebabkan Itachi hard karena teriakan Kyuubi yang terdengar seperti desahan di telinga Itachi.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan Rubah!" kata Itachi yang langsung memperangkap Kyuubi diantara kaca gondola dengan dirinya saat mereka sedang berdua di dalam gondola.

"A a ap-mmmmmpppppphmmmmmmm" perkataan Kyuubi terputus oleh lumatan bibir itachi yang bersarang dibibirnya, tangan itachi tak tinggal diam untuk meremas junior Kyuubi yang terbungkus celana jeans, "nnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhh" hingga Kyuubi mendesah di antara lumatan itachi.

"Kenapaa kau menggoda ku hmmm?" tanya Itachi di sela-sela lumatannya.

"Siap-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" lagi-lagi ucapan Kyuubi terputus saat Itachi menarik puting Kyuubi keras.

"Kau tampak menggairahkan Rubah!" kata Itachi lagi.

"Lep-hnnnnnnnnn-askaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn" kata Kyuubi memberontak.

"Tapi kau tampak menikmatinya." ucap itachi sambil melumat bibir, menarik punting dan meremas junior Kyuubi keras.

"nnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kyuubi pun semakin mendesah dibuatnya.

Itachi melepaskan Kyuubi saat gondola sudah sampai di Water Boom.

.

.

Water Boom

"Kenapa kau menciumku hah?" tanya Kyuubi saat mereka memasuki Water Boom.

"Bukankah kemaren malam kau menikmatinya?" tanya Itachi balik, "Kenapa kau sekarang memarahiku?" ucap Itachi kemudian.

"Karena aku dan kau cowok!" Kata Kyuubi.

"Apa bedanya malam dan siang?" tanya Itachi heran, "Apa kalau malam kau cewek?"

tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku cowok tulen baka!" sengak Kyuubi.

"Lalu apa bedanya?" tanya Itachi

"Kemarin aku hanya memastikan sesuatu!"

"Memastikan apa?"

Apakah aku bi or gay?" jujur Kyuubi.

"Untuk?"

"Jika aku bi ada kemungkinan bisa disembuhkan, tapi jika aku gay maka kelainan." ucap Kyuubi.

"Lalu?"

"Aku masih menyukai Nanabi pacarku!" jawab Kyuubi dusta.

"Aku juga mempunyai pacar bernama Haku!" ucap Itachi tak iklas.

Merekapun masuk di bilik untuk ganti baju.

Sial bagi Itachi yang harus melihat Kyuubi keluar dari bilik hanya memakai celana pendek sepaha hingga lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas dimata Itachi untuk kedua kalinya, guyuran air yang membasahi Kyuubi membuatnya semakin sexsi, ditambah lagi rambutnya yang selalu basah menambah kesan yang awesome pada Kyuubi hingga membuat Itachi harus ekstra menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Kyuubi saat ini juga.

Saat Kyuubi berada di tiap wahana seperti ember tumpah, seluncuran, kolam tornado dsb Itachi selalu mengikutinya. Kyuubi pun terlihat tak ambil pusing akan kehadiran Itachi hingga,

"Kenapa kau ikut masuk keriput?" tanya Kyuubi panik dan mundur dari hingga menabrak tembok ketika bilik yang dimasuki mereka berdua terlampau sempit.

"Menyerang mu Rubah!" ucap Itachi yang langsung memeluk erat Kyuubi agar tak kabur dan melumat bibir Kyuubi ganas dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyuubi paksa.

"Lep-mmmmmhhhhhhhhhh" kata Kyuubi terpotong saat Itachi semakin memasukkan lidahnya mengobrak-abrik mulut Kyuubi.

"nnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhh" desah Kyuubi lagi saat dorongan lidah Kyuubi untuk mendorong lidah Itachi keluar malah ditanggapi perang lidah oleh Itachi.

"Nikmati saja Rubah!" kata itachi sambil mendesah, mejilat, dan memasukkan lidahnya di cuping telingga Kyuubi yang membuat Kyuubi merinding nikmat dan mulai menikmati permainan Itachi.

'Rupanya titik sensitifnya berada di telingga' kata Itachi dalam hati dengan meniup telinga Kyuubi.

"Aaaaaaaaaaassahhhhhhhhhhhhh" desah Kyuubi yang tak tahan karena telinganya diberi kenikmatan secara terus menerus.

"Mmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh" desah Kyuubi sambil mendongakkan kepala saat lidah Itachi menjilat lehernya hingga basah dan membuat menghisap urat nadi yang ada di leher Kyuubi menimbulkan banyak kissmark.

Sret

Bruk

"Ap-aaaaachhhhh, tachhhhhiiii" desah Kyuubi saat itachi melepaskan celana Kyuubi mendudukkannya ditolilet, menghisap punting kanan Kyuubi dengan tangan kanan menarik punting kiri Kyuubi dan tangan kiri meremas junior Kyuubi yang tak berpenghalang secara bersamaan.

"Aaaaaaccccchhhhh, aaaaaaaacccccchhhhhhhh" desah Kyuubi makin keras saat Itachi yang telah puas memberi Kissmark banyak pada punting dan dada kanan kiri Kyuubi dan menggantinya dengan hisapan keras pada junior Kyuubi yang menegang sempurna.

jilat, hisap, jilat, hisap

Itachi tak henti-hentinya menjilat dan menghisap junior Kyuubi hingga membuatnya tambah mendesah.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaacccccccchhhhhhhh, Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, nnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh" desahan Kyuubi yang berganti gumaman saat Itachi memasukkan tiga jarinya dimulut Kyuubi.

Maju

Mundur

Hisap

Itachi memaju mundurkan mulutnya dengan cepat, memasuk mengeluarkan junior Kyuubi dan sesekali menghisapnya keras.

"mmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhh" desah Kyuubi dan meremas kepala Itachi agar memasukkan juniornya lebih dalam di mulut Itachi hingga rambut Itachi terurai karena pitanya lepas.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" desah Kyuubi panjang saat spermanya keluar dan ditelan Itachi napsu.

"Berdirilah!" perintah Itachi pada Kyuubi sambil membantu berdiri dan memakaikan celana Kyuubi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuubi saat melihat Itachi mengambil baju ganti dan hengak membuka pintu.

"Menyelesaikan ini!" tunjuk Itachi pada juniornya yang tampak menonjol dalam celana renangnya.

Srek

Bruk

Blush

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi saat Kyuubi melepas celana dan mendudukkan Itachi di atas closed.

"Membalas budi!" kata Kyuubi blushing melihat junior Itachi yang lebih besar darinya dan mulai menjilat ujung junior serta menghisapnya.

"Nnnnnhhhhhh" Desah Itachi saat Kyuubi mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan meremas-remas bolanya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kyuubi seduktif di sela-sela aktivitasnya.

"Pastinya!" jawab Itachi.

"Aaaaakkkkkkcccccchhhhh" Teriak Itachi keras saat Kyuubi yang terpesona dengan wajah Itachi yang penuh dan menahan desahan diusilin Kyuubi dengan menggigit juniornya.

"Rubah!" rutuk Itachi kemudian.

"Kau tampak makin sexsi jika mendesah!" kata Kyuubi jujur.

crooooooooooot

sluuuuuuuppppppp

Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya Itachi menyemprotkan sperma dalam mulut Kyuubi dan langsung ditelan tanpa sisa.

Kyuubi berdiri dari jongkoknya hendak memakai bajunya ketika,

Srek

Sret

Bruk

"Ap-mmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhh" ucapan Kyuubi terputus oleh ciuman ganas Itachi setelah Itachi melepas celana, membalik dan mendorong Kyuubi dalam pangkuannya.

Mereka berdua tampak menikmati terbukti dengan bibir mereka yang saling membengkak akibat ciuman keras saling mendominasi yang tak mau mengalah, tangan saling meraba lekuk tubuh masing-masing yang terjangkau dan junior mereka yang menegang semburna di antara gesekan yang mereka buat.

Nampaknya hari masihlah terlampau panjang untuk mereka.

**Minae Cute**

"Kenapa kita melakukan ini?" tanya Kyuubi pada Itachi yang mengendongnya ala pigy back menuju parkiran HiraPa akibat kelelahan setelah melakukan aktifitas bersama Itachi di toilet.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Itachi, "Apa karena aku belum memasukimu tadi?" lanjutnya sambil meremas pantat Kyuubi.

"Sialan" Kata Kyuubi sambil mengigit telinga Itachi.

"Aaaauuuuuuwwwwwww!" teriak Itachi kesakitan.

"Balasan untuk orang mesum!" kata Kyuubi setelah melepas gigitannya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Aku dan Kau Cowok!" ucap Kyuubi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa masalahnya dengan itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Menyimpang dan masyarakat pasti akan mengucilkan kita." jawab Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu." jawab Itachi.

Mereka berdua tampak terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga tak menyadari sudah sampai di tempat parkir.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyuu?" tanya Shukaku saat Kyuubi didudukkan oleh Itachi di dalam bus.

"Dia kelelahan!" jawab Itachi dan mendapat death glare dari Kyuubi. "Istirahatlah!" perintah Itachi sambil mengacak rambut Kyuubi tak menghiraukan death glare Kyuubi yang makin mematikan.

"Baka!" rutuk Kyuubi sambil memejamkan matanya ketika degup jantungnya makin keras.

'Ada apa dengan mereka?' batin Shukaku penasaran.

**Tbc**

.

.

Nae : "Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga!" sambil menggelap hujan noseblend.

Kyuubi : "Kenapa kami melakukan itu di bilik toilet?" gak trima.

Nae : "Biar menantang Kyuu!"

Itachi : "Kenapa aku tidak memasuki Kyuubi?"

Nae : "Belum saatnya Tachi, bersabarlah!"

Kyuubi : "Lagian aku yang memasukimu!" sombong.

TachiNae : Syock

Kyuubi : "Kenapa wajah kalian aneh begitu?" polos

Nae : "Tak apa!" singkat, "Tachi siapa yang review?"

Itachi : "**Missapple05 **Katanya dia mimisan dan butuh tissu."

Nae : "Ini Nae kasih sekotak tissu jaga-jaga kalau mimisan lagi saat baca chapter ini," menyerahkan tissu ke **Missapple05,** "Makasih reviewnya"

Itachi : "Nae kemarin ada nama yang kepotong saat bacaain review namanya **Yanie Tea 5."**

Nae : "Maafza, padahalnya nulisnya dah lengkap." sambil bungkuk2 kepala, "Makasih pada Silent Reader yang juga membaca fict Nae, ditunggu reviewnya.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**n**

**R**


	4. Chapter 4 : Penyangkalan

11 Desember 2013

**Summary : **Kyuubi mulai menjauhi Itachi dan menyangkal perasaannya. Apakah yang akan Itachi lakukan untuk mengatasinya disaat di datangi oleh kekasihnya? Nikmati saja kisahnya...

.

.

**Salahkah Mencintainya**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T**

**Warn : BL, Yaoi, non-EYD, Miss Typoo**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Penyangkalan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ketiga

Kamar ShukaKyuu

"Kyuu, bisa bicara sebentar?" ucap Shukaku saat Kyuubi hendak keluar kamar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Itachi?" tanya Shukaku menyelidik.

Kyuubi langsung membelalakkan mata sebentar, "Aku tak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengannya." entahlah, sambung Kyuu dalam hati.

"Kyuu, kita sudah berteman dari TK," kata Shukaku memulai, "Aku tau apapun yang kau rasakan hanya dari sorot matamu!" sambungnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau tau tentang aku sekarang?" tanya Kyuubi, 'Sulit juga membohongi Shuu' sambungnya dalam hati.

"Dari sorot matamu saat memandang Itachi," ucap Shuu jeda sesaat, "Aku menemukan cinta," lanjutnya dan ditanggapi belalakan mata oleh Kyuubi, "Aku belum pernah melihat tatapan itu sebelumnya," lanjutnya lagi, "Bahkan saat kau bersama Nanabi sekalipun."

"Aku. Tidak. Mencintai. Itachi!" ucap Kyuubi penuh penekanan.

"Terserah, Kyuu!" ucap Shukaku kemudian, "Aku hanya tak berharap nasibmu sama seperti ShinoSai senpai." lanjutnya. "Kau masih ingat dengan mereka kan?" tanya Shukaku memastikan.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat," ucap Kyuubi, "Disaat semua orang mencaci maki, membully, mengumpat dan menjauhi mereka karena mereka gay, aku selalu menghibur mereka," lanjutnya, "Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan mereka!" terang Kyuubi.

"Lalu apa kau akan berakhir seperti mereka?" tanya Shukaku memastikan.

"Entahlah!" jawab Kyuubi sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Kyuu, aku tak mau kau terluka dengan menjadi gay," ucap Shukaku, "Masyarakat terlalu mencap seorang gay buruk dan sampah masyarakat yang harus dibasmi!" lanjutnya.

"Apa kau juga seperti itu Shuu?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Entahlah Kyuu!" jawab Shukaku sambil menaikkan bahunya, 'Jika kau yang menjadi gay, aku tak tau masih menjadi temanmu atau menjauhimu' lanjutnya dalam hati.

**Minae Cute**

Universal Studio

"Universal Studio memiliki 9 wilayah yang pertama New York dengan The amazing adventure of Spider-man, terminator 2:3D, dll. Kedua Hollywood dengan Sherk's 4D adventure, sesame street 4D movie magic, universal monsters live rock and rooll show, fantastic world, animation celebration 3D, E. , hollywood dream-the ride, blues brother. Ketiga San Francisco dengan back to the future-the ride, back draft. Keempat Jurassic Park dengan jurassic park-the ride. Kelima Lagoon dengan peterpan's neverland. Keenam Snoopy Studios dengan snoopy's sound adventure, snoopy's playland. Ketujuh Water World dengan water world- a live sea war spectacular. Kedelapan Amity Village dengan jaws. Dan kesembilan Land of oz dengan wicked, toto and friend, magical oz-go-round." terang Guide menjelaskan.

"Dia gag haus tu?"

"Hapal di luar kepala tu?"

"Cakep!"

"Pengen jadi pacarnya!"

"Bisa berhenti bisik-bisiknya?" tanya Kakashi pada mahasiswanya yang dari tadi bisik-bisik gag jelas.

"Bisa sensei!" ucap para mahasiswanya.

"Kalian di beri waktu 15 jam, terserah mau memakainya untuk wahana apapun." kata Yamato menerangkan.

"Ha'i!" ucap para mahasiswa serempak dan bergegas menuju wahana yang mereka incar.

"Kyuu, bisa berjalan bersama?" tanya Itachi sambil menarik tangan Kyuubi.

SRET

"Lepas!" ucap Kyuubi ketus sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Itachi.

"Kau kenapa Kyuu?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Aku mau berjalan dengan genkku!" ucap Kyuubi yang langsung berlari menjauh dari Itachi menuju teman-temannya.

"Ada apa dengan rubah itu?" tanya Itachi entah pada siapa, "Kenapa dari tadi pagi dia tampak menjauhiku?" ucapnya sambil memegang dagunya, "Apakah dia menyesali apa yang terjadi ditoilet kemarin?" tanyanya lagi, "padahal dia begitu menikmatinya!" lanjutnya lagi.

Itachi berjalan mengikuti kemanapun Kyuubi dan genknya melangkah hingga memasuki wahana the amazing adventures of spider-man, di wahana ini mereka diberi kacamata 3D dan memasuki kantor Peter menggunakan mobil. Terdapat animasi Spiderman melalui proyektor yang mengisahkan kota New York dalam bahaya dengan patung liberty yang akan dihancurkan oleh 5 musuhnya yaitu hobgoblin, doctor octopus, electro, hydro-man dan scream. Di wahana itu mereka merasa di banting-banting sama doctor octopus, kena goyangan dari sengatan listrik electro dan lain-lain.

Wahana berikutnya adalah universal monsters live rock and rooll show yang menampilkan pertunjukan theater musical yang tokoh utamanya monster-monster keluaran USJ seperti beetle juice, wolfie dan lain-lain.

Wahana selanjutnya Fantastic world dimana para tokoh disney muncul dikapal dan merupakan drama musical.

"Kyuu, Itachi mengikutimu terus!" ucapa Shukaku sambil berbisik pada Kyuubi agar kedua temannya tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"Biarlah!" ucap Kyuubi singkat.

"Terserah!" jawab Shukaku kemudian.

Wahana selanjutnya adalah E. dimana mereka menaiki sebuah kendaraan yang ceritanya adalah sepeda dan akan dibawa keplanet dimana E.T berasal. Mereka terbang dengan kecepatan yang berbeda-beda. Ada adegan dimana mereka memasuki situasi yang berbahaya hingga kecepatan bertambah dan hampir menabrak-nabrak benda di sekitarnya.

"Yakin menaiki ini?" tanya Kyuubi saat mereka memasuki Hollywood dream- the ride yang berisi roller coaster dan bisa memilih satu diantara tiga lagu yang tersedia melalui headpone.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya Kyuu!" tanya Goku heran.

"Ayolah Kyuu, kita naik!" ajak Sanbi kemudian.

"Apa ada masalah Kyuu?" tanya Shukaku memastikan.

"Tidak!" jawab Kyuubi singkat. 'Mana mungkin aku bilang ke mereka mengenai traumaku pada tempat yang menimbulkan teriakan jika Itachi berada disekitarku!' batin Kyuubi panik saat Itachi mengantri tepat dibelakangnya sambil menyeringai, namun tentu saja Kyuubi menghiraukannya.

SanbiGoku duduk bersebelahan dibelakangnya ShukaKyuu dan dibelakang mereka Itachi dan penumpang lain. Meskipun sudah mendengarkan lagu dengan volume kencang entah kenapa teriakan Kyuubi masih terdengar hingga membangunkan sesuatu di selangkangan Itachi.

'Shit!' umpat Itachi dalam hati, 'kenapa telinga dan juniorku begitu sensitif akan terIakan rubah itu?' batinnya kemudian.

Saat turun dari roller coaster Itachi langsung megambil tindakan.

Sret

"Lepas!" pinta Kyuubi saat Itachi menarik dan menyeretnya menuju toilet, oke Kyuubi tidak akan melakukan hal gila dengan berteriak di depan umum.

"Tidak!" jawab Itachi singkat.

.

.

Kriet

Sret

Brak

Cuuuuuuppppppppp

Itachi langsung membuka bilik toliet yang kosong, menyeret Kyuubi masuk, mendorongnya ke pintu kasar dan melumat bibir Kyuubi kasar dengan tangan kiri mengunci pintu kemudian menahan tubuh Kyuubi biar tidak bergerak dan tangan kanan menahan kedua tangan Kyuubi diatas kepala.

Krauk

"Awww-mmmmmhhhhhh!" Itachi menggigit bibir Kyuubi saat lidahnya tak diberikan akses masuk, saat Kyuubi mengaduh tak disia-siakan oleh Itachi dengan memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Kyuubi. Di absennya deretan gigi putih Kyuubi dan ditekan-tekannya lidah Kyuubi mengajaknya menari.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Desah Kyuubi saat Itachi meremas juniornya keras dan menyudahi ciuman mereka dengan benang saliva yang menyatu dan di jilat oleh Itachi.

"Kenapa Kau begitu pasif Kyuu?" tanya Itachi karena tak biasanya Kyuubi tak menerima ajakannya untuk berperang lidah.

"Karena aku tak menikmatinya!" jawab Kyuubi dusta.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tak ingin kita melakukan semua ini!" jawabnya dan melihat lantai tak ingin menatap Itachi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi sambil menarik dagu Kyuubi keatas untuk melihat matanya.

Onik dan Ruby bertemu.

"Kita berdua cowok!" ucap Kyuubi lagi. "Kita akhiri saja semuanya sampai disini!" lanjutnya kemudian dan mendapat belalakan mata Itachi.

"Itukah alasanmu hingga kau menghindariku seharian ini?" tanya Itachi sambil sesekali menjilat dan menusuk-nusuk telinga Kyuubi.

"Ssssshhhhhhh!" dan dijawab oleh desisan Kyuubi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli soal itu!" ucap Itachi menegaskan.

"Tapi aku peduli, aaaaahhhhh!" ucap Kyuubi disertai desahan saat tangan Itachi meremas juniornya lagi.

"Salahkah aku bila mencintaimu?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan tulus dan dibalas oleh belalakan mata dari Kyuubi, "Aku begitu mencintaimu Kyuu!" ucapnya kemudian mencium bibir Kyuubi sekilas, "Sangat!" lanjutnya satelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku tak bisa Tachi!" jawab Kyuubi, "Aku tak mau dipandang jijik oleh seseorang!" lanjutnya.

"Ayolah Kyuu, kita mencobanya!" bujuk Itachi.

"Tidak!" jawab Kyuubi singkat, "Kita mempunyai kehidupan normal dengan mempunyai pacar cewek!" ucapnya, "Seharusnya kita tetap berjalan seperti itu." lanjutnya.

"Yang hanya mencintaimu Kyuu!" jawab Itachi.

"Tapi aku tidak!" jawab Kyuubi dusta dan sukses menampar hati Itachi.

"Katakan kau tidak mencintaiku Kyuu!" pinta Itachi.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu." ucap Kyuubi menatap lantai.

"Katakan sambil melihat mataku Kyuu!" pinta Itachi lagi.

"Aku. Tidak. Mencintaimu!" ucap Kyuubi sambil melihat mata Itachi penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Itachi melepaskan tangan Kyuubi dan mencium bibirnya sekilas, 'kenapa kau keras kepala rubah' tanya Itachi dalam hati.

Kriet

Brak

Itachi langung membuka pintu dan menutupnya kencang.

Kini tinggallah Kyuubi dalam bilik toilet sendiri.

DUG

Kyuubi menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada tembok keras, menyesali penyangkalannya pada Itachi.

"Kenapa aku terlahir menjadi seorang cowok!" ucapnya lirih.

.

.

Antrian Backdraft

Sret

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memeluk Itachi dari belakang, Itachi sempat berharap yang memeluknya adalah Kyuubi, namun harapan tinggallah harapan karena bukan Kyuubi yang memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari Haku?" tanya Itachi setelah melepaskan pelukan Haku.

"Aku merindukanmu Tachi!" jawab gadis manis berambut biru yang dikuncir itu.

'Nampaknya Tuhan berpihak padaku' batin Itachi saat melihat Kyuubi ikut antri disitu dengan temannya sambil menyeringai, 'Nikmati permintaanmu, Rubah!' lanjutnya.

Ditempat Kyuubi

"Kau darimana Kyuu?" tanya Sanbi saat melihat Kyuubi menemui mereka.

"Di toilet!" jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Goku. "Kami kira kau tertidur di suatu tempat." lanjutnya

"Aku tidak mungkin tertidur ditempat seperti ini." jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Yuk kita masuk!" kata Shukaku yang menyadari keanehan Kyuubi.

Dalam Backdraft

Kyuubi merasa semakin panas ditempat itu saat Itachi dengan tidak malunya melumat bibir perempuan didepannya dan melihatnya dengan pandangan mengejek, 'Baru saja dia menyatakan cinta padaku, kenapa sekarang dia malah mencium perempuan?' tanya Kyuubi dalam hati, 'Dasar Play boy!" lanjutnya.

Tep

Shukaku menyentuh bahu Kyuubi, "Sabarlah!" lanjutnya saat melihat arah pandang Kyuubi.

Oke, tempat yang selalu dinantikan Kyuubi selama ini nampaknya sudah tidak menarik bagi Kyuubi. Lupakan tentang drum/barrel yang meledak, torklift yang terbakar, lantai terbakar, tangga terbakar, pipa gas yang terbakar dll yang memperlihatkan teknik yang berhubungan dengan api yang seperti di film hollywood. Melihat Itachi bermesraan dengan Haku sudah membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas serasa ingin meledak. Lebay memang, tapi itulah perasaan Kyuuni saat ini.

Ditempat Itachi

Haku merasa berbunga-bunga seperti di surga karena untuk pertamakalinya selama 5 tahun berpacaran Itachi duluan yang menciumnya, bahkan ditempat umum. Lupakan semua pandangan orang yang iri, mengumpat atau apapun itu, baginya bibir Itachi yang lembut, lidahnya yang terus mengekspor mulutnya lebih memabukkan untuk dinikmati.

Sementara Itachi menyeringai dalam ciuman yang dia bagi pada Haku, dengan matanya yang selalu melihat Kyuubi seolah Kyuubilah yang telah dia cium, 'Menikmati permintaanmu rubah?' batin Itachi, 'Nikmatilah kehidupan normalku saat ini!' sambungnya kemudian.

Selamat Haku, karena kau telah dijadikan pion pacarmu untuk memanas-manasi mangsanya.

.

.

Wahana Jaws

Sret

Dor

Dor

Dor

Kyuubi langsung menyambar senapan guide dan menembak hiu raksasa yang menghalangi jalan boatnya dengan aura mengerikan hingga membuat suasana dalam area ini makin mencekam dan membuat robot hiu pun takut dan lari tunggang langgang.

"Hahahhahahahahhahaha!" tawa Kyuubi mengelegar saat dia menembak tangki bensin dan terjadilah ledakan yang cukup besar yang memang disediakan ditempat itu untuk hiburan.

'Aku sudah gila!' batin Kyuubi, 'Kenapa melihat Itachi bermesraan dengan wanita itu begitu memuakkan!' lanjutnya, 'Ingin rasanya aku menembak mereka berdua!' lanjutnya sadis.

Oke, rupanya kesabaran Kyuubi sudah mencapai batasnya saat melihat kemesraan ItaHaku yang tak peduli tempat, namun dia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat dirinya yang meminta agar Itachi kembali kekehidupan normal.

Sementara Itachi hanya menyeringai melihat kelakuan Kyuubi, 'Akan kubuat kau lebih gila dari ini rubah!' batinnya sadis.

**Minae Cute**

Itachi mengajak Haku kekamarnya saat sampai di penginapan dan dilihat oleh Kyuubi.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Desah Haku nikmat.

"Menikmatinya, Haku?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya Tachi, teruuuuuussssss...Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" desahnya makin keras.

Tep

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Kyuubi.

"Kau kenapa Kyuu?" tanya Shukaku tersangka yang telah menepuk pundak Kyuubi hingga membuatnya teriak saat kepergok mencuri dengar dari luar pintu kamar Itachi.

"Kenapa kau mengagetkanku?" tanya balik Kyuubi.

"Habis kamu mengu-mmmmmhhhh!" ucap Shukaku yang terpotong oleh bekapan tangan Kyuubi.

"Diamlah!" kata Kyuubi singkat dan menyeretnya memasuki kamar mereka.

"Dasar Rubah!" kata Itachi didalam kamar yang mendengar percakapan ShuuKyuu diluar kamar.

"Kau bicara apa Tachi? tanya Haku penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Jawabnya singkat.

.

.

Tepi pantai

Kyuubi tiduran ditepi pantai dekat onsen memikirkan hubungannya dengan Itachi. Disatu disisi dia ingin kehidupan yang normal dengan status straight yang disandangnya, namun di sisi lain dia merasa sakit saat melihat Itachi bermesraan dengan wanita lain.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Kyuubi entah pada siapa, "Disini adalah tempat pertama kami berciuman," katanya sambil memegang bibirnya sendiri, "Bahkan masih terasa manis!"ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Kenapa kau tertidur disini rubah?" tanya Itachi sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi, rupanya dari tadi Itachi terus mengawasi Kyuubi dari jauh agar Kyuubi tidak menyadari keberadaannya, saat Itachi merasa Kyuubi sudah tidur dia langsung menghampirinya.

Cup

Itachi mencium bibir Kyuubi sekilas agar tidak bangun, "Kau tampak manis jika seperti ini rubah!" ucap Itachi, kemudian dia menggendong Kyuubi ala bridal style memasuki penginapan.

.

.

Depan kamar Kyuubi

Dug

Dug

Itachi menendang pintu kamar Kyuubi meminta di bukakan pintu.

Kriet

Pintu terbuka menampakkan Shukaku dengan mata seperempat watt.

"Masuklah!" ucap Shukaku saat melihat Kyuubi yang tertidur dalam gendongan Itachi.

Tanpa banyak kata Itachi langsung menidurkan Kyuubi ke kasurnya setelah ditunjukkan oleh Shukaku.

Cuuuuppp

Itachi langsung mencium bibir Kyuubi singkat tak peduli ada Shukaku disebelahnya, Itachi menyadari bahwa Shukaku telah mengetahui bahwa dia menyimpang jadi buat apa ditutup-tutupi.

"Apa kau serius dengan Kyuubi?" tanya Shukaku pada Itachi.

"Serius!" jawab Itachi singkat, "Melebihi nyawaku sendiri!" lanjutnya mantap kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar ShuuKyuu.

"Dasar!" ucap Shukaku, dia tahu bahwa Itachi hanya memanas-manasi Kyuubi saat di USJ tadi, mana mungkin seorang pria mencium seorang wanita dengan matanya yang seolah menelanjangi pria lain di depannya. "Kau sukses Itachi!" sambungnya saat mengingat betapa emosinya Kyuubi di wahana Jaws hingga nekat merebut senapa guide.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wahana yang Nae tulis di HiraPa kemarin ada yang merupakan karangan Nae seperti di adrenalin dan waterboom, Nae tulis wahana yang ada di Dufan dan water boom kebanyakan, jadi tidak tau ada itu atau gak, coz saat Nae browsing di internet kurang lengkap bagi cerita Nae.

Dan Untuk USJ Nae ambil dari blog orang hasil browsing Nae di internet, pendeskripsian di blog itu lebih menarik dari cerita yang Nae bikin.

Nae : "Oke, saatnya balas review dan ucapan makasih."

Kyuubi : "aya-chan mimisan dan tanya ItaKyuu bkal pacarankan, ada lemon lagi gag?"

Nae : "menurut kalian berdua gmna?" tanya Nae pada ItaKyuu

Itakyuu : "r.a.h.a.s.i.a!" jawab ItaKyuu penuh penekanan.

Nae : "uuumm, berhubung ItaKyuu bilang rahasia, Nae jadi gag bisa jawab dech, ikuti saja kisah mereka berdua n makasih!"

Itachi : "Yuuuki No Hime mimisan n nyuruh lanjut dan ganbantte katanya n langsung tepar."

Nae : "nie dah lanjut n dah semagat, makasih!"

Kyuubi : "anes dobe-chan n Shikakukouki777 favorit n follow."

Nae : "makasih."

Itachi : "titan-miaw n KyouyaxCloud follow."

Nae : "makasih n sampai disini perjumpaan kita RnR please...


	5. Chapter 5 : Penyatuan Cinta

18 - 19 Desember 2013

**Sumarry : **Kyuubi menghilang, apakah Itachi bisa menemukannya? Bagaimanakah awal mula kisah cinta ShinoSai dan HashiMada? Apakah ItaKyuu akan bersama? Mari kita ikuti kisah cinta mereka... First Lemon kurang asem ItaKyuu

.

.

**Salahkah Mencintainya**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Rated : M **

**Warn : Yaoi, BL, First Lemon kurang asem ItaKyuu, non-EYD, Miss typos, bahasa amburadul, bertabur POV.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Penyatuan Cinta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari keempat

Satsukiyama Park

Obyek terakhir KKN Mahasiswa jurusan manajemen adalah Satsukiyama Park sebuah taman dengan pohon yang rindang, berwarna cerah seperti pohon cherry, disini juga ada spot permainan seperti seluncuran. Bagi peminat hiking disini terdapat lima lintasan hiking yang cukup menantang dengan pemandangan super indah yang jarang ditemukan di kawasan lain. Setelah puas berhiking ria, tidak ada salahnya menaiki menara pemantau untuk melihat pemandangan keseluruh tanam dan membidik beberapa spot wisata yang dianggap sangat impresif.

Disini juga terdapat berbagai macam spot yang memukau seperti Urban Botanical Garden yang memberikan pemandangan hijau nan subur, nampak pepohonan rindang dan bunga-bungaan yang bermekaran dengan penataan bunga yang memanjakan mata. Golf Course Area dengan pemandangan yang tak kalah hijaunya, sebuah area golf bagi penikmat olahraga golf maupun tidak. Satsukiyama Zoo, sebuah kebun binatang mini yang terdapat hewan langka dan jinak seperti kura-kura dari negeri Samba Brasil, Kanguru dari Australia, kelinci dan lain-lain. Green Centre, yang memungkinkan pengunjung melihat hamparan hijau sejauh mata memandang, bersantai sembari memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling yang kasat mata, terdapat bangku taman untuk bersantai dan pada moment tertentu mengadakan acara seperti Cherry Blossom Festival.

"Obyek terakhir kita di Osaka ini adalah Satsukiyama Park." ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Dan waktu kalian disini adalah 8 jam," ucap Yamato, "Jam 6 W.O (Waktu Osaka) sore kita akan berkumpul di Green Centre menikmati Cherry Blossom Festival yang akan ada pesta kembang apinya." lanjutnya.

"Kalian mengerti?" tanya Kakashi singkat.

"Mengerti sensei!" ucap para mahasiswa serempak

.

.

Menara Pengawas

Kyuubi dan teman-temannya menaiki Menara Pengawas untuk menentukan rute hiking yang akan mereka tempuh, sembari melihat pemandangan taman dari segala penjuru arah yang memanjakan mata mereka.

Deg

'Ada apa denganku?' tanya Kyuubi dalam hati saat melihat dua sejoli dari kejauhan di area Green Centre yang sedang berciuman mesra di atas bangku taman yang disediakan, 'Padahal begitu jauh, kenapa masih kelihatan?' tanya batinnya lagi yang melupakan dirinya berada di atas menara yang memungkinkan melihat kesemua area yang berada di Satsukiyama Park, 'Kenapa mataku tak bisa lepas dari mereka?' batinya dengan mata yang terus memandang dua sejoli itu tanpa berkedip sekalipun, 'Kenapa hatiku begitu sakit?' batinnya sambil meremas dadanya.

"Kau kenapa Kyuu?" tanya Sanbi yang menyadari keanehan Kyuubi.

"..."

"Kyuu, kau masih hidup?" tanya Goku khawatir karena Kyuubi tidak membalas pertanyaan Sanbi.

"..."

Shukaku segera menghampiri Kyuubi, melihat arah pandang Kyuubi dan menyadari apa yang membuat Kyuubi seperti ini.

Tep

Shukaku memegang bahu Kyuubi menyadarkannya, saat Kyuubi memandangnya diapun tersenyum lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyuu?" tanya Shukaku kemudian.

"Ya," jawab Kyuubi singkat, "Aku mau ketoilet!" ucapnya dan langsung berlari turun.

'Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Kyuu?' tanya Shukaku dalam hati saat melihat kekalutan Kyuubi, 'Kenapa pula Itachi selalu memanas-manasimu?' ya, Shukaku yakin Itachi sengaja mencari posisi yang pas saat bermesraan dengan Haku ketika melihat genk Kyuubi menaiki menara, agar bisa terlihat oleh Kyuubi, 'Jika seperti ini terus,' ucapnya dengan helaan napas panjang, 'Aku berjanji akan membunuh Itachi,' ucapnya sambil menyeringai seram, 'Jika dia menyakitimu lebih dari ini, Kyuu!" lanjutnya kemudian.

'Ada apa dengan Shukaku?' Batin SanGoku kompak saat melihat seringai Shukaku yang mematikan sambil meneguk paksa ludahnya, 'Mengerikan!' batin mereka horror.

.

.

Green Center

**Kyuubi POV**

Saat ini aku sedang berlari menuju dua sejoli yang sedang memadu kasih, entah kenapa pikiran, hati, jiwa dan ragaku selalu memaksaku lari menemuinya tanpa bisa ku cegah. Airmataku pun tak henti-hentinya menetes tanpa bisa kutahan. Kenapa aku menjadi cengeng seperti ini setelah mengenalnya? Sungguh aku tak menginginkan semua ini terjadi padaku!

Desahan-desahan yang ku dengar semalam dari kamarnya pun masih terniang-niang di telingaku, Kenapa kemarin dia menyatakan cinta padaku? Jika akhinya dia berciuman bahkan tidur dengan orang lain! Salahkah aku yang telah menolaknya? Ataukah memang dia hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaanku saja? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti tentang semua ini!

Plok Plok Plok

Akupun bertepuk tangan ketika sudah sampai di depan mereka dan kudapati mereka melepaskan diri dengan wajah kaget karena aku telah mengganggu aktifitas mereka.

"Selamat atas hubungan kalian," ucapku dengan senyum terbaikku, "Silahkan dilanjut!" lanjutku dan segera berlari menghindari mereka.

Sret

tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang yang ku yakini Itachi saat aku berlari agak jauh dari mereka, diapun menyeretku entah kemana dan aku hanya bisa diam dan mengikutinya dari belakang, entah kenapa aku tak meneriakinya atau memukulnya, mungkin aku tlah lelah dengan semua ini dan pasrah diperlakukan apa saja olehnya.

Bruk

Kurasakan punggungku sakit saat dengan kasarnya Itachi mendorongku ke batang pohon sakura.

"Ka-

Ucapanku terpotong begitu saja saat dengan kasarnya dia melumat bibirku dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku yang terbuka.

"Eeeennnnhhhhhhhhh!" desahku diantara ciuman kami yang makin ganas dan berperang lidah untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih hebat dan kedua tanganku pun entah sejak kapan sudah berada dilehernya memperdalam ciuman kami.

"Mmmmmhhhhhh!" desahku saat tangan nakalnya merambat membelai perutku dan naik keatas secara seduktif menuju nipple yang mengeras, "Mmmmmhhhh!" Aku mendesah lagi saat tangan nakalnya mencubiti nippleku secara bergantian.

Sret

Kurasakan tangannya yang bebas membuka sabuk dan resleting celanaku dengan tergesa kemudian dia memasukkan tangannya dalam celanaku dan langsung meremas brutal juniorku.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Desahku dan mengakhiri ciuman kami saat kurasakan spermaku mengalir deras.

"Cepat sekali, Kyuu!" ledeknya sambil menyeringai usil dan menjilat ganas spermaku yang memenuhi tangannya.

"Urusai!" jawabku sambil meremas juniornya yang menegang didalam celananya dengan kencang.

"Nnnnhhh!" desahnya menikmati, "Kau mulai nakal ya?" ucapnya sing a song.

Sret

Kubuka sabuknya dan resleting celananya kemudian memasukkan tanganku dalam celananya dan mengocok brutal juniornya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya dan terus melihat matanya yang begitu teduh menatapku dengan intens.

"Ky-

Kupotong desahannya dengan ciuman ganas dan tanganku terus memanja juniornya dengan brutal hingga spermanya pun mengalir deras ditanganku.

Slup

Aku menjilat tanganku yang berlumuran spermanya hingga bersih sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Kau begitu menggairahkan Kyuu!" ucapnya kemudian memelukku, menjjilat leherku dan menghisap keras leherku tepat di nadi dan meninggalkan bekas kissmark disekitar leherku.

"Nnnnhhhh!" kurasakan kedua tangannya masuk ke bagian belakang celanaku, menurunkan celanaku dan kurasakan tangannya yang usil meremas-remas bongkahan pantat kenyalku dengan gemas hingga aku menggelinjang keenakan.

"Aaaaaaakkkkkkhhhhhh!" Aku mendesah kesakitan saat merasakan tangannya menari-nari disekitar lubang anusku kemudian memasukkan satu jarinya pada rektrumku.

"HENTIKAN!" teriakku saat dia memasukkan satu jarinya lagi, namun dia tidak meresponnya dan malah menggerakkan kedua jarinya dengan zig zag dan seperti gunting, sungguh rasanya begitu sakit.

PLAK

Tiba-tiba aku menampar pipinya dengan kencang dan diapun segera mengeluarkan dua jarinya dari rektrumku dan memandangku khawatir seperti bertanya, 'kenapa Kyuu?' itulah yang ku baca dari tatapannya.

Sret

Segera ku pakai celanaku yang teronggok di kaki saat Itachi menurunkannya tadi dan membetulkan sabuk dan resleting celana kemudian berlari meninggalkannya tanpa berbicara padanya.

Kenapa aku membiarkannya melakukan sampai sejauh ini? Kenapa aku tak memakinya dan malah menamparnya? Kenapa rektrumku sesakit ini? Padahal baru dua jarinya yang masuk, bagaimana jika juniornya yang masuk?

Shit! Apa yang sebenarnya ku pikirkan?

Akupun terus berlari tak tentu arah! Hanya satu hal yang kupikirkan, yaitu menjauhi Itachi sejauh-jauhnya.

**Kyuubi POV end**

**.**

**Itachi POV**

Aku berdiri mematung di tempat yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi hal yang sangat menakjubkan bagiku dan lupakan soal tamparan keras dipipiku saat kedua jariku menari direktrum Kyuubi. Sungguh dimimpi basahku tiap malam yang selalu memimpikan Kyuubi pun kalah dengan kejadian yang kualami tadi. Mungkin karena tadi aku mengalaminya langsung dan merasakan setiap lekukan tubuhnya dalam tanganku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Haku gadis yang selalu menemaniku selama lima tahun ini, entah mengapa selama kami berpacaran tidak pernah ada perasaan cinta di hatiku untuknya, kami pacaranpun karena dia yang menembakku dan aku menerimanya agar terhindar dari FG'ku yang kadang terlalu agresif.

"Dia tadi siapa, Tachi?" tanyanya lembut setelah aku mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Teman." Dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku, sambungku dalam hati tentunya.

.

.

3 Jam kemudian

"Kau tahu dimana Kyuubi?" tiba-tiba Shukaku datang menemuiku dan langsung menanyakan keberadaan Kyuubi dengan wajah pucat pasi diringi dengan dua temannya yang lain.

"Aku terakhir bertemu dengannya 3 jam yang lalu," jawabku yang ikutan panik, "Kukira dia menemui kalian!" Oh, ayolah jangan membuatku cemas rubah manisku.

"Apa dia kumat lagi ya?" tanya Sanbi panik.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Goku tak kalah panik.

Apasih yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan emanxnya Kyuubi punya penyakit apa? Apakah serius? Bagaimana ini?

"Apa parah?" tanyaku mempersiapkan diri dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Parah!" jawab Sanbi. Apa padahal aku baru mengenalnya.

"Hampir tiap hari dia seperti ini dan tak bisa mengontrolnya!" jawab Goku. Tak bisa mengontrolnya? Apakah benar sesakit itu?

"Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu!" kata Shukaku saat melihat wajahku yang panik dan terpukul akan sakit yang diderita Kyuubi, apa maksudnya coba? "Sebenarnya Kyuubi," ucap Shukaku dengan jeda yang panjang dan dia kelihatan sedang berpikir, "Sakit hati stadium akhir." Lanjut Shukaku lirih dengan pandangan kalut.

Apa? dia bilang Kyuubi sakit kanker hati stadium akhir dan aku disuruh jangan berpikiran negatif dulu! Bagaimana mungkin?

"KKKKYYYYYYUUUUUUUUBBBBBIIIIIIIIII!" teriakku kencang dan langsung berlari tak tentu arah mencarinya tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh teman Kyuubi dan Haku, yang kupedulikan hanyalah mencari dan menemukannya secepat mungkin.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Haaah! kenapa tempat ini begitu luas sekali! Dimana Kyuubi Ku berada. Oh, Tuhan aku memang jarang berdoa, tapi tolonglah jangan ambil Kyuubi dariku, Kumohon!

Tep

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku, segera saja aku menengok dan kulihat Kakashi sensei menatap ku seakan tanya 'Kenapa kau?' itulah yang kulihat dari tatapannya.

"Kyuubi hilang!" ucapku panik.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Entahlah sensei," ucapku sambil mengangkat kedua bahuku, "Jika sampai waktu pulang nanti Kyuubi tetap tidak ditemukan," ucapku dengan kemungkinan yang terburuk, "Tinggalkan kami berdua seperti saat kita meninggalkan dua mahasiswa di tahun-tahun sebelumnya." ucapku kemudian.

"Baiklah!" ucap Kakashi sensei kemudian.

Akupun segera berlari mencari Kyuubi lagi.

.

.

2 Jam kemudian

Sudah 2 jam berlangsung dan Kyuubi belum ditemukan, kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya? Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan menenangkan pikiranku, memikirkan kemana sekiranya Kyuubi berada, entah mengapa pikiranku menjadi buntu seperti ini.

Ku edarkan pandanganku kesegala arah dan pandanganku langsung tertuju pada siluet orange kemerahan di bawah sana bersandar pada pohon rindang, entah tertidur ataupun, tidak jangan sampai seperti itu.

Bagaimana turunnya? Saat kulihat kebawah tak ada jalan yang bisa dijadikan pijakan, apa turunnya lompat ya? Tapi kelihatannya 20 meter kedalamannya, Bagaimana ini? Kenapa Kyuubi bisa berada disitu?

Tanpa perhitungan lagi aku segera menuruni tebing curam ini menuju pujaan hatiku tercinta dengan perlahan, namun karena aku salah melangkah, aku pun kehilangan keseimbangan.

Bruk

Glundung Glundung Glundung

Entah berapa kali tubuhku jatuh dan berputar-putar kebawah dengan kencang tanpa bisa ku rem lajunya, pasti akan terasa sakit tapi ada untungnya juga, karena aku menjadi semakin cepat menemui Kyuubi dengan cara seperti ini.

Sret

Setelah mencapai dasar dan bergulung-gulung ditanah akupun mencoba untuk berdiri, namun aku merasakan nyeri di pergelangan kaki kiriku dan saat kulihat ternyata sobek mengeluarkan banyak darah, lalu ku rogoh saku celanaku mengambil sapu tangan dan ikat di lukaku agar darahnya berhenti mengalir.

Segera kuberdiri dan memaksakan diri untuk berjalan tertatih menuju pujaan hati di jarak 50 meter dari sini, tak kupedulikan sakit yang terus mendera kakiku dan yang kupikirkan hanyalah segera menemui Kyuubi.

Bruk

Aku segera menjatuhkan diri dipangkuanya dengan perlahan dan menaruh kepalaku di dadanya memastikan dia masih bernafas atau tidak, setelah aku yakin dia masih bernafas segera kucium bibir pinknya yang menggoda iman dengan perlahan.

"Nnnnnnhhhhhhh!" kudengar desahannya yang menggoda dalam ciumanku, akupun segera melepaskan ciumanku dan memberikan senyuman terhangatku padanya saat matanya terbuka secara perlahan menampilkan bola mata berwarna ruby yang begitu indah terbelalak saat melihatku.

"Kyuu, aku tahu ini berat bagimu tapi aku akan selalu ada disisimu menemani masa-masa terberatmu ini," ucapku dan mendapati wajah herannya.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Shukaku, Kyuu." ucapku sambil melihat matanya yang trbelalak, "Jika kau mengalami kesakitan dan menjalani kemoterapi aku akan menemanimu," ucapku lagi.

"Kemoterapi?" tanyanya dengan wajah heran.

"Shukaku bilang kau sakit hati stadium akhir!" tegasku dan diapun hanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak terdefinisikan, "Kau sakit kanker hati'kan?" tanya ku menegaskan dan kudapati dia menutup mulutnya, apakah dia akan muntah darah? Bagaimana ini? Aku pundengan panik merogoh kantung celananya siapa tahu dia menaruh obatnya disitu dan kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar, bergetar, bergetar dan

"HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" kudapati dia tertawa terpingkal sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau, kenapa Kyuu?" tanya ku heran akan sikapnya yang tertawa terpingkal dengan airmata yang jatuh dari mata indahnya, segera saja kupeluk erat tubuhnya, "Apakah sesakit itu Kyuu?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Sakit sekali Tachi!" jawabnya lirih dan membenamkan wajahnya di leherku, "Sakit sekali melihatmu bermesraan dengan Haku," ucapnya sambil mengigit bibirnya, "Bahkan kau tadi malam bercinta dengannya!" lanjutnya. Kenapa jadi merembet ke Haku? Entahlah! Kuikuti saja alurnya.

"Aku bermesraan dengannya untuk memanas-manasimu, Kyuu!" ucapku dan mendapatinya mengangkat wajahnya dgan menataoku intens, "Tadi malam aku tidak bercinta dengannya." lanjutku.

"Jangan bohong!" ucapnya tak percaya, "Bahkan aku mendengar dia mendesah!" lanjutnya.

Ku cium bibirnya sekilas dan tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman terhangat, "Dia hanya ku pijit punggungnya," ucapku dan ku dapati tatapannya yang seakan meminta penjelasan, "Bahkan kami masih memakai pakaian lengkap," ucapku sambil mengacak rambutnya dan segera ditepis olehnya, "Kalau kau tak percaya tanya saja Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Pein bahkan Kakashi sensei dan Yamato sensei jika kau tak yakin dengan temanku!" lanjutku dan dia mengerutkan keningnya bingung, imut banget.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

**Itachi POV end**

.

.

Di tempat KakaYama

"Apa mereka berdua belum ditemukan?" tanya Yamato dengan wajah datar tapi tersirat kepanikan di dalam hatinya.

"Belum!" jawab Kakashi singkat saat diketahui Itachi ikut menghilang saat mencari Kyuubi.

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa kesana saat mencari orang hilang?" tanya Yamato lagi.

"Entahlah!" jawab Kakashi kemudian mencium bibir Yamato sekilas.

Dug

"Baka!" ucap Yamato sambil menginjak kaki Kakashi.

"Awwwww!" keluh Kakashi merasakan sakit di kakinya, "Mau kemana koi?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat Yamato pergi meninggalkannya dan menyusul kekasihnya.

.

Ditempat SasoDei

"Kenapa bos yang mengalaminya un?" tanya Deidara pada Sasori dannanya.

"Entahlah," ucap Sasori sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Kau keberatan?" tanya Shukaku menyelidik.

"Tidak un!" jawab Deidara sambil menatap langit, "Kulihat Bos begitu mencintai Kyuubi, begitupun sebaliknya."

"Lalu kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Sasori tak suka mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut cemburu.

"Bos belum mentraktir kita," jawabnya sebal, "Padahal mau belah duren!" ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Cuuuuuppppp

Sasori tak kuasa untuk mencium kekasihnya.

"Danna!" ucap Deidara setelah melepaskan diri dari ciuman maut Sasori, "Ini masih dluar un." lanjutnya.

"Aku mengerti!" ucap Sasori singkat

.

Tempat ShuSanGo

"Kenapa kau membohongi Itachi tentang penyakit Kyuubi?" tanya Sanbi heran.

"Biar seru." jawab Shukaku singkat.

"Apapula teriakan lebay Itachi tadi?" tanya Goku heran.

"Entahlah!" jawab Shukaku sambil mengankat kedua bahunya, 'Nikmatilah kado istimewa dariku Itachi dan janganlah terlalu keras pada Kyuubi!' batin Shukaku dengan seringai mematikan andalannya.

Oke, rupanya Shukaku telah mengetahui mitos tentang tempat ini dan diapun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya, mengikuti alur permainan dan berharap Kyuubi akan baik-baik saja.

'Mengerikan.' batin SanGo kompak.

.

.

Tempat ItaKyuu

"Kami mengobrol di kamarku kyuu!" jawab Itachi singkat.

"Kenapa hanya kau dan Haku saja yang kulihat memasuki kamarmu?" tanya Kyuubi memastikan.

"Karena aku meminta mereka memasuki kamarku duluan dan kuminta mereka diam selama aku memijit punggung Haku!" jelas Tachi.

Ya, Itachi melakukan hal itu semata-mata agar Kyuui cemburu padanya dan bertekuk lutut di pelukannya.

"Kenapa Haku mendesah seperti dimasuki?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Menggodaku," jawab Itachi singkat, "Tapi aku tidak pernah tergoda sekalipun!" lanjutnya.

Ya, tiap ada kesempatan Haku selau menggoda Itachi, namun dia tidak pernah berhasil.

"Di depan mereka semua?"tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Mereka sudah tebiasa Kyuu!" ucap Itachi, "Dan kami tetap mengobrol setelah Haku ikut Konan kekamarnya."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Kami membicarakan pasangan selanjutnya yang menghilang disini!" jawab Itachi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Ada mitos jika tempat ini terhubung dengan desa aneh yang bernama Konoha," ucap Itachi mulai menjelaskan, "Tiap tahun ada 2 orang yang menghilang dan memasuki desa itu kemudian saat 2 orang itu keluar dari desa itu pada keesokan harinya, mereka akan menjadi pasangan baik itu straight, yaoi ataupun yuri."

"Konyol sekali!" ucap Kyubi tak percaya.

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi dan menghela nafasnya, "Yang jelas sudah ada beberapa orang yang membuktikannya baik itu mahasiwa, karyawanku maupun dosenmu." ucap Itachi menjelaskan dan di balas belalakan mata dari Kyuubi.

"ShinoSai senpai?" tanya Kyuubi memastikan.

"Bukan hanya mereka," ucap Itachi, "SasoDei, PeinKon bahkan KakaYama sensei."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Kyuubi tak percaya.

"Namanya juga fanficnya Nae," ucap Itachi melirik Nae, "Jadi terserahlah dia mau nulis apa adja" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Jadi hanya ada dalam fict Nae yang abal dan jelek ini adja ya? tanya Kyuubi menjelek-jelekkan fict Nae.

"Yupz!" jawab Itachi singkat, "Lalu penyakitmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Yang Shuu maksud," ucap Kyuubi dengan semburat pink di wajahnya, "Aku cemburu padamu, Tachi." lanjtnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Pluk

Itachi memeluk erat Kyuubi, "Ku pikir akan kehilanganmu Kyuu!" ucapnya.

"Aku juga." ucap Kyuubi dan balas memeluk erat Itachi.

"Ayo, Kyuu kita jalan." ajak Itach setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Yukz!" jawab Kyuubi singkat dan merekapun berdiri.

"Aaawww!" ringis Itachi saat merasakan perih di kaki kirinya.

"Tachi!" Kyuubi pun langsung membuka tasnya dan melakukan pertolongan pertama pada kaki Itachi dengan kotak P3K yang di bawanya.

"Kau selalu membawa itu Kyuu?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Ya." jawab Kyuubi singkat.

Setelah mengobati kaki Itachi merekapun berjalan bersama dengan Kyuubi yang memaah Itachi perlahan dan sampailah mereka pada sebah desa yang bernama 'Konoha' tulisan itulah yang terpampang pada gerbang masuknya.

"Kakek!" ucap ItaKyuu kompak saat melihat dua sejoli yang berciuman di taman desa itu.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya HashiMada merasa terganggu.

"Itachi!/Kyuubi!" jawab ItaKyuu kompak.

"Cucuku!" ucap HashiMada sambil memelukerat cucu masing-masing.

.

.

Villa HashiMada

"Jadi bagaimana mungkin kakek yang dikabarkan mati bisa hidup kembali dan menjadi yaoi." tanya Kyuubi panjang lebar.

"Setelah para istri kami meninggal," ucap Hashirama memulai ucapannya, "Kami memtuskan hidup bersama." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Karena hubungan kami ditentang oleh FugaMina," ucap Madara memulai pembicaraan, "Kami memutuskan lari dan dianggap mati oleh FugaMina." lanjutnya kemudan.

"Ditentang?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Mereka berdua sangat kolot dan keras kepala," ucap Hashirama sambil menghela nafas, "Dan aku yakin," ucapnya sambil melihat ItaKyuu, "Hubungan kalian juga akan dipesulit oleh mereka berdua." lanjutnya.

Ya, Hashirama bukannya menakut-nakuti cucunya, tapi bagaimana lagi? Jika dia diam cucunya tidak akan punya persiapan sama sekal untuk berperang melawan orang tuanya.

"Kakek!" ucap Itachi singkat saat melihat kakeknya berpikir keras.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah!" ucap Madara menatap ItaKyuu teduh, "Kami berdua akan membantu kalian berdua," ucapnya yang disambut oleh senyuman ItaKyuu, "Beristirahatlah!" perintahnya kemudian.

"Ha'i!" jawab ItaKyuu singkat dan berjalan memasuki kamar yang diperuntukkan untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

Kamar ItaKyuu

"Kenapa kakek hanya memberikan kita satu kamar?" tanya Kyuubi yang menggerutu di atas kasur king size disamping Itachi, "Mana hanya ada satu kasur lagi!" keluhnya lagi.

"Sudahlah Kyuu," kata Itachi yang langsung menarik dan menindih Kyuubi serta menggenggam dua tangan Kyuubi diatas kepalanya.

"Ap-Nnnhhhh!" ucap Kyuubi terputus oleh ciuman lembut Itachi.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi, Kyuu." ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai mesum setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Jangan gila," ucap Kyuubi singkat, "Aku. Tidak. Mau!" lanjutnya sambil menekan tiap katanya dan mengeliat hendak melepaskan diri dari tindihan Itachi, "Nnnnnhhhhhhh!" desahnya saat gerakannya membuat junior mereka bergesekan dan memberi sensasi tersendiri.

"Kenapa Kyuu?" tanya Itachi sing a song.

"Lep-aaasssshhhhh!" desahnya lagi saat Itachi ikut bergerak dan menambah gesekan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuu," ucap Itachi tulus dan terpancar keseriusan di matanya, "Hanya kau yang kucintai didunia ini." lanjutnya dan dibalas belalakan mata dari Kyuubi.

"Jangan konyol!" balas Kyuubi singkat.

"Kyuu, kau juga mencintaikukan?" tanya Itachi memastikan, "Kalau tidak kenapa kau diam saja saat kakek kita mengira kita pacaran?" lanjutnya.

"Aku" ucap Kyuubi ragu, "Aku," lanjutnya bingung.

"Kau apa Kyuu?" tanya Itachi sambil melepaskan tangan Kyuubi dan beranjak dari tubuh Kyuubi, tak menindihnya lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tachi!" jawab Kyuubi yang langsung berbalik menindih Itachi dan mencium bibirnya ganas.

Bagaimana dengan Itachi? Dia sempat cengo sesaat saat Kyuubi mencium dan menindihnya, namun dia dengan mudah dapat terbangun dari cengonya dan mengimbangi permainan Kyuubi.

**Kyuubi POV**

"Nnnhhhh!" desahku saat Itachi mengekspor mulutku ganas dengan lidahnya yang menari-nari bersama lidahku menentukan pemenang dan entah sejak kapan aku sudah ditindih oleh Itachi.

"Kyuu," ucap Itachi yang langsung menjilat dan menghisap leherku membirikan kissmark baru, entah mengapa aku hanya bisa mendongak memberikan akses padanya dan mendesah keenakan.

Tangan kirinya masuk perlahan dalam kaos yang kupakai meraba area perutku dan naik perlahan menuju nippleku, "Aaaahhhh!" desahku saat tangannya mulai mencubit-cubit nippleku secara bergantian.

"Kyuu," ucapnya memangil namaku, "Maukah kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya?" tanyanya sebelum kami melakukan hubungan yang lebih dari ini.

Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa? disatu sisi aku mencintainya dan ingin melakukan tu dengannya, disisi lain aku takut kesakitan saat dimasuki juniornya yang lebih besar dariku, apa yang harus ku jawab?

"Akan ku lakukan dengan perlahan, Kyuu," ucapnya seakan mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan, "Aku jamin kauakan menikmatinya, Kyuu!" janjinya kemudian.

Aku meganggukkan kepalaku secara perlahan dan kudapati senyumannya yang tulus, diapun mencium bibirku secara sekilas kemudian melucuti baju kami dengan cepat, setelah dipikir-pikir baru kali ini kami telanjang bulat seperti ini dan betapa bagusnya tubuhnya itu, six pact dan tampak atletis tanpa cacat sekalipun.

"Mengagumi tubuhku?" tanya usil dan ku balas dengan remasan kencang pada juniornya yang sudah menegang, "Aaahhh!" desahnya kemudian, "Kau nakal sekali Kyuu!" ucapnya yang langsung menunduk dan memompa juniorku dengan mulutnya.

"Aaahhhhh...Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Desahku saat pompaanya semakin ganas.

**Kyuubi POV end**

**.**

**Itachi POV**

Ku maju mundurkan mulutku dan sesekali ku hisap juniornya dengan keras dan kudengar desahannya yang membuat juniorku makin menegang teransang, kurasakan tangannya meremas kepalaku memasukkan juniornya lebih dalam pada tenggorokanku.

"ITACHIIIII!" teriaknya kencang dan kurasakan spermanya mengalir deras dan segera kutelan tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun, namun tidak semua yang ku telan, "Kyuu bersiaplah!" ucapku setelah ku muntahkan sebagian sperma Kyuubi pada tanganku sebagai pelumas saat jariku memasukinya nanti.

Aku beranjak menindih Kyuubi mencium mulutnya ganas, tangan kiriku melakukan hand job pada juniornya dan tangan kananku menari-nari menggoda disekitar rektrumnya.

Kumasukkan satu jariku secara perlahan dalam rektrumnya, Kyuubi hanya mendelik sesaat kemudian mulai tenang lagi dalam ciumanku dan hand job yang kuberikan. Lalu kumasukkan satu jari lagi pada rektrumnya dan dia mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Tenanglah, Kyuu!" ucapku menenangkanya.

"Sakit, Tachi!" jawabnya dengan setitik air mata yang menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Bersabarlah!" ucapku yang menjilat airmatanya menenangkan, menaik turunkan juniornya dalam genggamanku kencang mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dan mencoba mengerakkan kedua jariku zig zag dan menggunting mencari titik sweet spotnya.

"Aaaahhhh!" desahnya saat jariku mengenai titiknya dan akupun mengenai titik itu secara berulang-ulang, "Aaahhhhh...Ahhhhh...Tachiiiiii!" desahnya keenakan.

Kudapati pelototan sebal darinya saat kedua jariku meninggalkan rektrumnya, "Aku sudah tak tahan Kyuu!" ucapku yang langsung melingkarkan kakinya di pinggangku dan memposisikan kejantananku didepan rektrumnya.

"Tachi, jangan!" perintahnya saat juniorku sudah menyentuh rektrumnya.

"Kyuu, sudah terlambat untuk meminta berhenti." ucapku dan langsung melesakkan juniorku secara paksa dalam rektrumnya berharap langsung mengenai sweet spotnya.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" desahnya panjang dengan airmata yang mengalir. Apakah dia kesakitan?

"Kyuuu," ucapku sambil mencium bibirnya menenangkan dan membiarkan rektrumnya terbiasa dengan juniorku didalamnya, "Apakah sakit?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Lagi," jawabnya diluar prediksiku dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku menyukainya." lanjutnya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leherku mengajak berciuman.

Ku tarik juniorku dan hanya kusisakan kepalanya saja lalu aku memajukannya dengan kencang.

"Aaahhhh...Tachiiiii!" dan kudengar desahannya keenakan.

**Itachi POV end**

"Tachiiiii...Lebih cepat!" pinta Kyuubi

"Aaahhhh...Kyuu!" balas Itachi dengan mempercepat genjotannya dan gerakan tangan pada junior Kyuubi.

"Aaaaahhhh...haaarrdderr!" desah Kyuubi keenakan.

"Kyuu...Kau sempit...ooohhh!" desah Itachi makin mempercepat genjotannya.

"Tachiii, akuuuuu maaauuuuu keluaarrr!" desah Kyuubi yang sudah pada batas limitnya.

"Bersama, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi yang juga sudah mencapai batasnya.

"TAAACCCHHIIIII/KYUUUUBIIIIII" desah mereka berdua memanggil nama pasangannya saat hasrat mereka keluar bersamaan.

.

.

Kamar HashiMada

"Apa kau yakin hubungan mereka akan berhasil?" tanya Madara pada kekasihnya.

"Entahlah!" jawab Hashirama, "Kita berdua sama-sama tau FugaMina tak akan tinggal diam jika anak mereka meyimpang."

"Kasian mereka." ucap Madara prihatin.

"Seperti janjimu pada mereka," ucap Hashirama sambil mengela nafas berat, "Kita akan membantu mereka berdua." lanjutnya kemudian.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Maaf karena Nae ngasih lemon yang gag banget... Entah bisa dibilang lemon/gag? ternyata bikin lemon susah juga...

Dan maaf untuk penggemar Pair SasuNaru seperti yg Nae tulis pda balasan review di chap 2 SasuNaru Nae buat straight dgn pasangan masing2 coz alurnya emax seperti itu, Nae bener2 minta maaf. Nae akan berusaha kasih hint yaoi SasuNaru meskipun mereka gag pacaran sebagai permintaan maaf Nae.

Saatnya bales review n ucapan makasih

Shikakukouki777 : Kasian Itachi kalo bakar dgn panggangan, mending masukin kuali raksasa di suku kanibal adja #gosong kena amaterasu Itachi.

-Nie, Nae udah kasih balasan buat Itachi walo bukan dari tangan Kyuubi, moga suka... hehehe.. nie dah lanjut, makasiih...

Yamaguchi Akane : Shukaku emanx tajam setajam itulah kayak di suatu infotement, Kyuu kan emanx telmi #rasengan.

-Masak lom pernah ada ShinoSai? beneran? Bakalan lucu adja kalo mereka dipasangin, Shino yg misterius, nakutin n dingin dengan Sai yang aneh, menyebar senyum palsu, jadi merasa tertantang buat mereka jadi pair.

-ya, Nae aan bilangin Shukaku agar gag ninggalin Kyuu, walau Kyuu jadi gay

-Abis saat Nae browsing di artikel itu dia antri 1 permainan di USJ satu jam lebih, jadi Nae buat 15 jam biar mereka puas capexnya, hehehe

-ditoilet biar gag dilihat orang n skrg udah lbih bervariasikan? Kyuu dah kelihatan lomsakit hatinya? Boleh juga sarannya tuk buat Kyuu operasi jadi cewek #rasengan+amaterasu... hehehe itu bukan saran ya?

-Itachi kan paling jago manas2in orang dia penjual korek #amaterasu. Haku pas dicium Itachi nutup mata jadi gag tau lho Itachi liat Kyuubi, agian dia terlalu terlena.

-Nae masih bingung nie apakah dia restui ItaKyuu atau tidak yang pasti diagag mau Kyuubi terluka.

-Dan ini dah lanjut. Makasih...

Aya-chan : iya akhirnya Nae lanjutin fict abal ini.

-Kyuu'kan keras kepala pi mrk skrg dah bersama nie, moga suka.

-Itahi dah cukup berjuang n semangat belum? makasih...

makasih kepada Chocliyn dan Yamaguchi Akane yang sudah follow fict ini.

Oke, sekian dulu balasan review n ucapan makasihnya.

Maaf ItaKyuu gag bisa nemenin Nae untuk baca review coz mrk sedang cuti abis nglakuin ini-itu...

Akhir kata RnR plisssss


	6. Chapter 6A : Terungkapnya Masa Lalu

26 Desember 2013

**Sumarry : **Apa yang terjadi di Villa 'SENJIHA' milik HashiMada di pagi hari? Masa lalu apakah yang akan terungkap antara HashiMada? Apa tujuan HashiMada meminta ShinoSai kembali ke Jepang? Siapa saja yang akan membantu Itakyuu dalam persiapan menghadapi orang tuanya? Mari kita ikuti kisahnya...

.

.

**Salahkah Mencintainya**

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL, Yaoi, Lemon kurang hot, miss typos, non-EYD**

**.**

**Chapter 6A : Terungkapnya Masa Lalu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat kamar yang berantak dengan baju, bantal guling yang berserakan dimana-mana dan sebuah kasur yang tak kalah berantakan dengan sprei yang acak-acakan dan selimut yang menutup asal kedua pemuda yang terlelap tidur tanpa memakai selembar kain pun di badan mereka.

Kukuruyuk

Suara ayam yang terdengar nyaring dari luar membuat seorang pemuda berambut orange kemerahan ingin mengerakkan badannya merenggangkan tubuh, namun gerakannya terhambat oleh beban berat yang menimpanya, ditambah dengan suatu benda yang berada dalam rektrumnya yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

Dengan kekuatan penuh pemuda berambut orange kemerahan itu bergerak menyingkirkan beban yang menimpanya dan benda dalam rektrumnya, namun gerakan yang dia buat bukannya menyingkirkan beban itu tapi malah membuat bibirnya terbentur sesuatu yang kenyal dan membuat benda yang berada dalam rektrumnya makin membesar membesar dan menegang sempurna.

Pemuda berambut orange kemerahan yang penasaran itupun membuka matanya perlahan, hal pertama yang terlihat oleh mata ruby'nya adalah mata onix yang meneduhkan dan membawa ingatannya pada kejadian semalam yang terus berputar di otaknya seperti kaset rusak hingga membuat mata indahnya terbelalak horror.

'Apa yang aku lakukan?' batin pemuda berambut orange kemerahan horror.

"Nakal!" ucap pemuda bermata onix setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik bagian tengah selangkangannya hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja kemudian menghentakkannya dalam rektrum Kyuubi kencang.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" desah Kyuubi saat gerakan Itachi mengenai titik sweetspot'nya.

"Menikmatinya?" tanya Itachi ambigu dan melakukan gerakan tadi dengan berulang-ulang.

"Ah ah ah lepassshh ah ah!" perintah Kyuubi ditengah desahannya.

"Kau yang memulainya, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi ketus, "Bertanggungjawablah pada apa yang kau buat!" lanjutnya.

"Apa ah ah mak ah sudhhh muuuuu?" tanya Kyuubi di sertai desahan karena Itachi terlalu brutal menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Gara-gara gerakan brutalmu tadi," ucap itachi dengan helaan napas, "Kau membuat bagian tegah selangkanganku bangun." lanjutnya.

Ya, Itachi yang masih dalam pulau kapuknya terbangun akibat gerakan brutal Kyuubi yang membuat tengah selangkangannya membesar dalam rektrum Kyuubi.

"Kenapaaahhhh tiddhhh daaaacchhh kaaauu leeepphhhhpaaasshh seemmmaaalaaammmhh?" tanya Kyuubi penuh desahan didalamnya.

"Aku terlalu lelah, Rubah!" jawab Itachi singkat dan menambah tempo sodokannya.

Ya, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, Itachi terlalu lelah untuk memindahkan tubuhnya dari atas Kyuubi hingga membuatnya menindih Kyuubi, melepaskan junior dari rektrum pun tak sanggup dilakukannya hingga terbangun saat Kyuubi melakukan gerakan.

"Ah ah ah!" desah Kyuubi yang akhirnya bisa mengimbangi permainan brutal Itachi, "Lebih cepttt pattt!" perintahnya.

"Kyuuu!" panggil Itachi mempercepat in outnya dan meremas dan menaik turtunkan tangannya pada tengah selangkangan Kyuubi yang terlupakan.

"Ahhhh... tachiiiiii!" desah Kyuubi dan menarik kepala Itachi mengajak berciuman.

.

.

Kamar HashiMada

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Madara horror, saat menatap Hashirama yang menyibakkan selimut hingga tubuh polos mereka berdua terlihat dan merangkak kearahnya.

"Melakukan apa yang dilakukan cucu kita," jawab Hashirama ambigu, "Bukankah cucumu begitu berstamina?" tanyanya yang telah memposiskan tengah selangkangannya pada Madara.

"Kenapa tidak melakukan penetrasi dulu?" protes Madara yang hanya bisa pasrah akibat kegiatan mereka semalam.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan." ucap Hashirama yang langsung melesakkan kejantannya pada rektrum Madara dan langsung mengenai sweetspot'nya.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" desah Madara keenakan.

"Kau selalu sempit!" puji Hashirama dan menambah tempo genjotannya.

"Ah ah ah ah ah!" Madara hanya bisa mendesah sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

Gerbang Konoha

Tampak dua pemuda berjalan berdampingan yang hendak menuju villa. Salah satu pemuda memakai kacamata hitam dan jaket yang tudungnya menutupi rambut dan sebagian kepalanya tampak misterius dan menakutkan disaat yang bersamaan. Pria yang satunya berambut hitam pendek, memakai baju yang kelihatan pusarnya, yang sesekali menebar senyum palsu pada warga Konoha yang telah dilaluluinya hingga membuatnya tampak aneh dan ditangannya membawa sebuah buku yang berjudul, 'Cara Menyembunyikan Status Gay dari Publik'.

"Selalu saja membaca buku yang aneh!" ucap Pria bertudung heran.

Walau sudah mengenal sejak SMP dan tinggal bersama selama setahun dia masih heran kenapa pria penyebar senyum palsu itu masih suka membaca buku yang aneh.

"Urusai!" kata pria penyebar senyum palsu ketus, "Kenapa dua kakek mesum itu memanggil kita?" tanyanya heran.

"Entahlah!" jawab pemuda ertudung singkat sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Dua pemuda itu pun sampai di vila yang menjadi tujuannya dan terdapat plang nama 'SENJIHA' diatas villa itu.

"Kenapa masih tertutup?" tanya pemuda penyebar senyum palsu heran tak biasanya villa itu tertutup di pagi hari.

"Entahlah!" jawab pemuda bertudung yang kemudian merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan kunci vila cadangannya dan membuka villa itu.

Cklek

Setelah vila terbuka mereka bergegas memasukinya, mengecek keadaan kedua kakek mesum pemilik vila, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dua kamar berbeda yang saling bersahutan seperti irama lagu yang mengalun indah membuat birahi meningkat, seperti...

"Ahh Ahh Itachi herder!"

"Ouhh kyuuuh!"

"Lebhiiih ceppttaaaatt, Haashhiii!"

"Maadhaa ouhh!"

"Fasteeerrrr Tachiii!"

"Semmphhiiit Kyuuu!"

"Laghiiii Hashiii"

"Iyyyaaa!"

"Sai?" tanya pria bertudung seduktif pada pria disampingnya dan langsung mengendongnya ala karung beras menuju kamar yang mereka tempati setiap berkunjung disitu.

"Shino apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sai yang panik karena di gendong begitu saja, berusaha menggerak-gerakan badannya dan memukul pria yang seenak jidatnya menggendongnya.

PLAK

"Ahhhhh!" Desah Sai saat Shino menampar pantatnya.

Kriet

Brak

Bruk

"Awww!" ringis Sai saat Shino membuka pintu kamar, menutupnya dengan kencang dan membanting tubuhnya di kasur empuk.

"Saiii." ucap Shino yang langsung menindih kekasihnya dan menciumi wajahnya ganas.

"Aku lelah!" ucap Sai yang telah melakukan ini itu dengan Shino didalam toilet pesawat yang membawa mereka dari Belanda ke Osaka.

Ya, perjalan dari Belanda saja sudah membuat Sai jetlag dan ditambah dengan perbuatan yang mereka lakukan ditoilet pesawat untuk mengusir waktu sudah membuatnya lelah. Sekarang setelah sampai di villa dan mendengar suara-suara aneh dengan tanpa berdosanya Shino mau menyrrangnya lagi? Tidak, terimakasih.

"Ayolah!" bujuk Shino yang tangannya naik turun dan meremas kejantanan Sai yang dia tindih berniat menggoda.

"Baiklah!" ucap Sai akhirnya yang mulai teransang oleh tangan nakal kekasihnya.

Ternyata Sai tak pernah bisa menolak ajakan Shino untuk bercinta yang menjanjikan surga dunia padanya, terlebih tangan terampil Shino yang selalu bisa membangkitkan sesuatu di tengah selangkangannya.

Shino tersenyum tulus dan mencium bibir pasangannya sekilas sebelum melucuti semua pakaian yang mereka kenakan hingga menampilkan tubuh polos seperti bayi baru lahir dan rambut jabrik bewarna hitam kebanggaannya yang tadi tertutup tudung jaket.

"Bersiaplah!" ucap Shino yang mempersiapkan kejantannya di dekat rektrum pasangannya tanpa melakukan penetrasi terlebih dahulu.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" desah Sai saat rektrumnya dimasuki secara paksa oleh pasangannya hingga dia merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan saat sweetspotnya langsung tersentuh.

"Maaf!" ucap Shino menyesal karena tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Tidak apa!" jawab Sai yang langsung menarik kepala Shino dan melumat bibirnya sekilas, "Bergeraklah!" perintahnya dan melumat bibir kekasihnya penuh napsu. "Nhh nhhh!" desahnya dalam ciuman saat Shino mulai bergerak menghentak-hentakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk rektrum pasangannya.

.

.

Kamar ItaKyuu

"Itachi ah ah ah!" desah Kyuubi sambil menaik turunkan pinggulnya di kejantanan Itachi yang berada di bawahnya.

"Kyuu!" desah Itachi menarik turunkan pinggang Kyuubi dengan tangannya membantu gerakannya agar lebih cepat.

"Akuuuhhh maaauuuhh keluuaaarrr!" desah Kyuubi yang merasakan gerakan pada tengah selangkangannya.

"Bersamaaa!"ucap Itachi singkat yang juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kyuubi.

"ITACHI!/KYUUBI!" teriak ItaKyuu bersamaan saat mereka mengeluarkan benih secara bersamaan entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Aku lelah!" ucap Kyuubi yang sudah lelah dengan permainan mereka dan menjatuhkan dirinya kepelukan kekasihnya dengan hujan sperma yang mengalir dari rektrumnya yang tak mampu menampung sperma Itachi.

"Kita harus mandi dan bersiap-siap pulang Kyuu!" ucap Itachi mengingat 5 jam lagi Bus yang membawa mahasiswa Tokyo akan meninggalkan Osaka.

"Tapi." ucap Kyuubi ragu karena tak kuat menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Biar aku yang memandikanmu!" jawab Itachi singkat yang langsung bangun dan menggendong Kyuubi ala bridal style menuju kamar mandi, "Maaf!" ucapnya yang melihat bercak darah yang masih baru dan sebagian yang mengering akibat aktifitas malam mereka di sprei.

"Tak apa!" ucap Kyuubi singkat yang langsung mencium bibir kekasihnya sekilas, menenangkan.

**Minae Cute**

Ruang tamu Villa Senjiha

"Bagaiman kalian bisa kesini?" tanya Shino saat melihat ItaKyuu.

"Seperti kalian saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki kesini." jawab Itachi singkat.

"Kau kumat lagi, Kyuu?" tanya Sai dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Kyuubi dan tatapan heran dari Itachi dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Aku selalu tidur dimanapun aku berada saat kantuk menyerang tanpa bisa mengontrolnya." jelas Kyuubi.

"Jadi itu alasannya yang mengakibatkan aku melihatmu tertidur di taman Nishinomoru, tepi pantai dan Satsukiyama park tempat aku menemukanmu saat hilang?" tanya Itachi panjang lebar.

"Tepi pantai?" tanya Kyuubi heran karena dia tidak merasa bertemu Itachi di tepi pantai saat tertidur.

"Ya," jawab Itachi singkat, "Setelah kau mencuri dengar di kamarku sepulang dari USJ aku mengikutimu ke tepi pantai dan menggendongmu memasuki kamar saat kau tidur." jelas Itachi.

"Shukaku?" tanya Kyuubi yang teringat dia tidur bersama Shukaku.

"Dia tampak cuek saat aku mengensongmu memasuki kamar dan mencium bibirmu di depannya." Aku Itachi.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuubi sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Tenanglah, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi dan langsung mencium bibir Kyuubi sekilas tak peduli pada pasangan ShinoSai yang berada di depannya.

"Ha'ah!" desah Kyuubi sambil menggerakkan kedua matanya selepas ciumannya dengan Itachi, "Bagaimana kakimu bisa terluka?" tanyanya kemudian mengingat pergelangan kaki kiri Itachi yang robek dan sudah dia ganti perbannya setelah mereka mandi tadi.

"Aku panik saat mencarimu kemarin gara-gara perkataan Sanbi dan Goku yang ambigu, di tambah perkataan Shukaku yang mengatakan jika kau sakit hati stadium akhir," ucap Itachi dengan helaan napas, "Saat aku melihatmu di bawah tebing tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menuruninya hingga terjatuh bergulingan, karena khawatir akan keadaanmu yang terpejam dan bersandar di pohon." lanjutnya.

Jduk

"Baka!" ucap Kyuubi sambil menjitak kepala Itachi.

"Sakit, Kyuu!" keluh Itachi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan sayang dari kekasihnya.

"Kau bisa mati bodoh!" ucap Kyuubi sarkastik, "Dasar Idiot, tebing itu setinggi 20 meter!" sengak Kyuubi, "Kau bodoh, idiot atau apa?" lanjutnya heran, 'Aku akan bunuh diri jika kau mati gara-gara aku!' lanjut Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Yang penting, sekarang aku masih di sampingmu, Kyuuchan!" jawab Itachi sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya pada Kyuubi.

"Baka," Ucap Kyuubi yang hendak menjitak kepala Itachi lagi namun diinterupsi oleh suara seseorang.

"Jangan jitak cucuku sembarangan!" sengak Madara yang datang dari dapur dengan aura mengerikan yang terpancar dari tubuhnya hingga membuat empat pemuda yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu merinding ngeri terlebih Kyuubi yang mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari Madara.

glek

'Mengerikan!' batin empat pemuda itu kompak yang hanya bisa menelan ludahnya paksa.

"Aaahhh!" desah Madara tiba-tiba saat tengah selangkangannya diremas oleh Hashirama.

"Jangan memarahi cucuku!" ucapnya yang tak terima cucunya dimarahi oleh orang lain termasuk kekasihnya sendiri.

Oke, rupanya baik Madara dan Hashirama mempunyai sinyal yang mendeteksi bahaya yang dialami cucunya hingga mengakibatkan mereka berlari dari dapur menuju ruang tamu hanya untuk menggertak orang yang berani memahari cucu mereka.

Jduk

"Baka!" ucap Madara sambil menjitak kepala Hashirama, "Balasan karena cucumu telah menjitak cucuku!" lanjutnya saat mendapat tatapan protes dari semenya dan langsung pergi menuju dapur dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Koi!" panggil Hashirama yang berlari lebay memasuki dapur, menyusul pujaan hatinya yang ngambek layaknya remaja ABG yang baru jatuh cinta.

Empat pemuda yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu hanya bisa sweetdrop berjamaah melihat kedua kakek hyperaktif yang telah menghilang di dapur, 'Menggelikan!' batin mereka kompak.

'Dasar kakek sinting!' ucap ItaKyuu kompak yang beralih menjadi cucu durhaka karena telah mengatai kakek mereka sendiri 'sinting'. #ditimpuk ItaKyuu.

.

.

Meja makan Villa

Terdapat 3 pasangan berbeda generasi yang saling menyantap makanan yang dimasak pemilik villa aka HashiMada dengan khitmat dan lahap karena masakannya begitu enak, lezat, maknyuz, hauce, nikmat, sadap dan sebagainya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bersam?" tanya Kyuubi yang heran karena kakeknya bisa berpacaran dengan kakek Itachi.

"Kenapa ayah kami tak suka dengan hubungan kalian?" tanya Itachi yang heran karena ayahnya dan Kyuubi tidak merestui hubungan cinta kakeknya bahkan sampai melakukan kebohongan publik dengan mengatakan kedua kakek itu telah tiada.

Ya, Baik Kyuubi maupun Itachi sama-sama heran dengan hubungan kakek mereka dan alasan ayah mereka menganggap kakek mereka sudah mati, semalam HashiMada belum sempat menjelaskan pada mereka. Tidak hanya ItaKyuu yang penasaran melainkan ShinoSai pun juga penasaran tentang hubungan dua kakek yang mereka anggap mesum itu.

"Kami berteman dari SD dan memutuskan berpacaran saat SMA ketika kami berdua menyadari tentang perasaan cinta kami masing-masing." ucap Madara.

"Kami berpisah selepas lulus Kuliah saat ayahku mengirimku ke Kyoto bekerja di anak perusahaan ayahku." ucap Hashirama.

"Kami kehilangan kontak dan menikah dengan perempuan pilihan keluarga kami, bahasa kerennya sih dijodohkan."

"Saat putri semata wayangku yang ikut suaminya di Tokyo melahirkan anak pertama, aku dan Mito istriku memilih menetap di Tokyo."

"Dan kami bertemu karena menantu kami adalah teman sejak kecil sekaligus rekan kerja." ucap Madara sambil melihat Hashirama.

"Perasaan cinta kami tumbuh lagi dan dengan berbagai pertimbangan kami menjalin hubungan spesial dibelakang mereka!" ucap Hashirama sambil menghela napas, "Hingga tragedi itu terjadi!" ucapnya dengan kekalutan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Ya, Madara dan Hashirama saling bergiliran menerangkan hubungan mereka pada 4 pemuda yang dengan khitmat mendengarkan cerita mereka.

"Tragedi apa?" tanya mereka berempat kompak.

"Tragedi yang menewaskan istri kami." jawab Madara dengan wajah yang tampak pucat dan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Hashirama menenangkan. Bagaimana pun membuka luka lama sangatlah menyakitkan.

"Bukankah nenek kecelakaan?" tanya ItaKyuu kompak.

"Ya," Jawab Hashirama singkat, "Kamilah yang secara tak langsung menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi." lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya ItaKyuuShinoSai kompak.

HashiMada saling bertatapan seolah saling memberi kode siapa yang akan menceritakan tragedi itu dan disepakati bahwa Hashirama selaku seme yang akan menceritakannya.

"Beginilah ceritanya," kata Hashirama memulai ceritanya.

_**Flash back on**_

_Villa Uchiha_

_Malam tampak tak bersahat dengan hujan lebat disertai petir yang menggelegar dan angin kencang menambah suasana malam yang makin mencekam. Tinggallah dua pria setengah abad yang duduk diatas tatami di sekitar meja penghangat._

_"Kapan mereka pulang?" tanya Hashirama singkat._

_"Entahlah!" jawab Madara singkat._

_Kedua pria itu sedang menunggu kedatangan keluarga mereka yang pergi ke Mall dalam rangka belanja bersama, rutinitas ini slalu diadakansetiap di pekan setiap akhir bulan untuk liburan keda keluarga. Lalu mengapa mereka tidak ikut? tentu saja karena mereka tak suka keramaian dan ada alasan lain tentunya._

_"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan itu untuk mengisi waktu?" tanya Hashirama genit._

_"Terlalu beresiko!" jawab Madara singkat yang mengetahui arah pebicaraan ini._

_"Ayolah!" bujuk Hashirama dengan pupy eyes no jutsu yang dia pelajari dari menantunya saat membujuk Kushina putri semata wayangnya._

_"Baiklah!" ucap Madara akhirnya dan merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju kamar terdekat._

_Berapa jam kemudian _

_"Mana Tousan?" tanya Mito dan Izuna kompak yang tak melihat keberadaan suami mereka, 'Kenapa perasaanku tak enak?" batin mereka kompak._

_"Ibu kenapa?" tanya KushiMiko yang menyadari keanehan Ibu mereka masing-masing._

_"Tidak!" jawab Mito dan Izuna kompak dan langsung bergegas mencari suami mereka, 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' tanya mereka berua khawatir._

_"Ada apa?" tanya FugaMina pada istri mereka saat melihat mertua mereka aneh._

_"Entahlah!" jawab KushiMiko kompak._

_MitoIzu terus melangkah mencari suami mereka dan langkah kaki mereka terhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang mengeuarkan suara-suara aneh, mereka berdua tampak saling bertukar pandang dan akhirnya menemui satu keputusan yaitu mengecek keadaan di dalam kamar bersamaan._

_Kriet_

_Mereka tampak terkejut saat mengintip apa yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut._

_Apakah kalian penasaran apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar hingga mereka terkejut? Baiklah akan Nae beritahu._

_"Ah ah ah, lebih cepattthhh!" desah Madara dalam genjotan Hashirama._

_"Yes, my loved!" seru Hashirama menambah tempo genjotannya dan mencium bibir Madara ganas._

_"Aku mennnhhh ciiinn tttaaaiii muu!" desah Madara di sela-sela ciuman yang dia bagi bersama Hashirama._

_"Aku lebih mencintaimu!" ucap Hashirama tulus._

_Bruk_

_Terdengar suara gaduh yang membuat kedua pasangan itu menoleh dan menatap horror istri mereka yang terduduk di lantai dengan airmata mengalir deras tampak tak berdaya._

_"Mito/Izuna!" ucap kedua pria di atas kasur yang langsung melepaskan diri dan mengambil boxer untuk menutupi barang kebanggaan mereka kemudian menemui istri masing-masing, "Maafkan aku!" entah mengapa mereka berdua hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu setelah berada di samping istri masing-masing, menyesali karena mereka telah menyakiti wanita yang mencintai mereka dengan tulus._

_"Ada apa?" tanya FugaMina yang mendengar bunyi gaduh dari kamar itu, "Astaga!" seru mereka berdua. _

_Tak perlu melihat kejadiannya pun mereka sudah tau jika HashiMada telah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, terbukti dari bekas kissmark yang ada di sekujur tubuh Madara, Tangan Hashirama yang terdapat sisa sperma, HashiMada yang hanya menggunakan boxer dan keadaan kasur yang tampak berantakan dengan baju yang berserakan dimana-mana. Hal-hal itu sudahlah cukup untuk menjadi bukti apa yang telah para mertua mereka lakukan._

_Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kita ikuti saja kelanjutannya di chapter depan. Oke inilah saatnya Nae mengucapkan kata_

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa di awal chapter langsung ada lemon? tiga pasang sekaligus lagi? entahlah! Nae juga bingung kenapa bisa seperti itu.

Oke, Nae tau Izuna Uchiha itu adalah laki-laki tulen dan merupakan adik kandung dari Madara Uchiha, berhubung Nae gag tau siapa istri Madara Uchiha jadi ya dengan amat sangat terpaksa Nae rubah Izuna Uchiha menjadi perempuan dan istri dari Madara. Maaf udah ganti2 kelamin n status seenaknya. #ditendang Izuna.

Saatnya balas review dan ucapan terimakasih.

Ita : "Yamaguchi Akane bilang 1. Ita penjual korek yg sukses..bnr2 sukses manas2in Kyuubi sampai nangis gtu," #Susano'o, "2. Kyuubi lgi marah malah ladenin sampai situ.. kesannya jadi plinplan; 3. Shukaku g bisa dibilang bohong.. Dia blng sakit hati.. Itachi aja yang salah paham; 4. Lemonnya bagus juga.. Da lemon lagi? HashiMada g dgr apa suara ItaKyuu? Masih ngobrol dgn tenangnya ; 5. Halangan selanjutnya dapetin restu FugaMina, krn SasuNaru Straight msih da kmungkinan brhsil.. Soalnya ada anak yang akan nerusin keturunan; Ganbatte, ditunggu lanjutannya.

Nae: "1. iya Nae salut Itachi bisa buat Kyuubi nangis kyak gitu," #ditendang, "2. tak ada yang bisa nolak pesona Itachi, jdi mau marah ato apa tetep ja kejerat, Nae jga kejerat," #di jitak Kyuubi, "3. iya Shukaku hanya ngasih bumbu dalam sop adja biar lebih enak," #Dibekep Shukaku *emanxnya koki, "4. Makasih dah bilang lemon abal fic Nae bagus, nie Nae kasih lemon tak kalah gajenya dgn 3 pair skaligus, moga suka. HashiMada kan jga lakuin apa yg dilakuin cucunya jdi ea mrka tnang2 ja ngobrolnya; 5. Tak smudah itu tuk dpt restu FugaMina, pi mudah2an ja mereka lunak ma anknya..." #dilirik FugaMina, "Dan ini dah lanjut, makasih!"

Kyuu: "DiableNoAngelo'sNero review dua kali dgn tulisan yg hampir sama jdi Kyuu jdiin satu adja." #diangguk2in Nae, "Hebat banyak rateM gue suka, kamu pendatang baru ya? Knapa FugaMina g restuin HashiMada yaoi? tlong alasannya sensei! Lho boleh saranin buat cerita berjudul Cinderella Man dgn pair ItaKyuu n SasuNaru, ku mohon, boleh ya? #pupy eyes no neraka (aura tingkat malaikat pencabut nyawa) *ngancem."

Nae: "Makasih dah bilang hebat rated M Nae, iya Nae pendatang baru di bidang menulis fict. Nie Nae dah kasih alasan mengapa FugaMina g restuin HashiMada, walau kepotong untuk chap bsok sh," #dilempar ke angkasa, "jgn panggil sensei, panggil Nae adja, Oke. Untuk saran buat fict Cinderella Man akan Nae pertimbangin pi dengan judul yang beda, gpp'kan? Ampuuuuuunnnnnnn, jgn tatap Nae seperti itu..." #pingsan.

Ita : "Yamaguchi Akane favorit fict ini."

Nae: "Makasih!"

Kyuu : "eti. dwi. 5 favorit n follow fict ini."

Nae: "Makasih."

ItaKyuu: "Maaf karena kami kemarin tak bisa ikut balas review n ucapan terimakasih!" #bungkuk-bungkuk.

Akhir kata Review plissssssssss...

#pupy eyes no jutsu dari ItaKyuuNae


	7. Chapter 6B : Persiapan Perang

15 Januari 2014

**Sumarry : **Apa yang terjadi di villa 'SENJIHA' milik HashiMada di pagi hari? Masa lalu apakah yang akan terungkap antara HashiMada? Apa tujuan HashiMada meminta ShinoSai kembali ke Jepang? Siapa saja yang akan membantu ItaKyuu dalam persiapan perang menghadapi orang tuanya? Mari kita ikuti kisahnya...

.

.

**Salahkah Mencintainya**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : BL, YAOI, NON-EYD, miss typo's, bahasa amburadul**

**.**

**Chapter 6B : Persiapan Perang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Beberapa saat kemudian_

_"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Hashirama pada MitoIzu yang menarik koper mereka menuju pintu utama villa._

_"Mau pulang!" jawab Mito sinis._

_"Jangan pergi!" pinta Madara pada MitoIzu, "Hujan disertai badai masih mengguyur!" lanjutnya karena cuaca yang sangat tak bersahabat._

_"Seperti kalian peduli saja pada kami!" sindir Izuna._

_"Kami peduli pada kalian." ucap Madara hendak memegang bahu istrinya, namun ditepis dengan kasar._

_"Kalau peduli kenapa melakukan hal yang tak sepantasnya?" hardik Izuna._

_"Kami khilaf!" jawab Hashirama singkat, 'Karena Cinta kami bersemi kembali!' sambungnya dalam hati._

_"Klilaf tapi napsu eh?" sindir Mito._

_"Biarkan kami yang pergi." ucap Hashirama akhirnya._

_"Seperti kami tahan saja berada di tempat dimana suami kami telah melakukan hubungan terlarang." ucap Mito sarkastic._

_"Tapi..." ucap Madara yang tak tahu harus berkata apa._

_"Biarkan kami pergi." ucap Izuna dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil didampingi oleh Mito._

_HashiMada hanya bisa memandang kepergian istri mereka dengan tatapan hampa, merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti mereka seperti ini._

_**Flashback off**_

"Dan saat itulah terakhir kalinya kami berbicara dengan istri kami." ucap Hashirama mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Maksud kakek?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Beberapa jam kemudian kami mendapat kabar dari kepolisian bahwa mobil yang dinaiki istri kami menabrak truk karena tak sempat menghindar diakibatkan pandangan yang menipis dan tertutup kabut." ucap Madar dengan setitik airmata yang mengalir, "Dan mereka meninggal seketika di TKP!" lanjutnya dengan tangan gemetar dan ditenangkan oleh Hashirama.

Oke, kejadian itu amatlah menyakitkan bagi HashiMada. Jika saja mereka bisa mencegah istri mereka agar tak pergi ditengah badai waktu itu, mungkin kecelakaan naas itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Bagaimana reaksi Tousan?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Fugaku dan Minato awalnya hanya mendiamkan kami dan mengganggap seolah kami tak ada selama 2 bulan," ucap Hashirama dengan hembusan napas lelah, "Kami memakluminya karena mereka sedang mengurusi Mikoto dan Kushina yang masih tampak shock dan terpukul akibat kehilangan Ibu mereka yang begitu tragis." lanjutnya.

"Sampai pada suatu hari," ucap Madara mengingat pembicaraan terakhir mereka dengan para menantu aka FugaMina,

_**Flashback on**_

_2 bulan setelah MitoIzu meninggal_

_Tampak 4 orang pria tengah duduk di sofa ruang kerja Fugaku dengan suasana tegang yang terpancar dari wajah mereka, keempat pria itu terlihat enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu._

_"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Akhirnya Fugaku pemilik rumahlah yang memulai mencairkan suasana._

_"Kami akan tinggal bersama." ucap Hashirama sambil meegang erat tangan Madara._

_"Apa kalian ingin membuat istri kami meninggal juga karena terlalu shock?" tanya Minato sarkastik, "Tak puaskah kalian membuat istri kalian meninggal?" tanyanya lagi menyalahkan ayah mertuanya sebagai penyebab ibu mertuanya meninggal._

_"Bukan itu maksud kami." jawab Madara singkat._

_"Lalu apa?" tanya Fugaku sinis._

_"Kami akan menanggung rasa bersalah ini bersama," ucap Hashirama, "Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan." lanjutnya._

_"Jangan konyol!" sengak Minato tak suka._

_"Suka tidak suka," ucap Madara dengan helaan napas lelah, "Kami akan melakukannya." lanjutnya mantap._

_"Jika kalian melakukan itu," ucap Fugaku sing a song, "Tak akan kami biarkan kalian menginjakkan kaki disini lagi dan menemui anak serta cucu kalian." ancamnya._

_"Dan kalian kami anggap mati detik ini juga." ancam Minato._

_Ya baik Fugaku yang keras kepala maupun Minato yang lembut tak ada yang bersikap ramah pada ayah mertua mereka, karena terlalu dendam dengan ayah mertuanya yang telah mengakibatkan ibu mertua mereka meninggal dan istri mereka shock, ditambah kekeras kepalaan ayah mertua mereka yang malah ingin tinggal bersama, makin menambah marahlah mereka pada ayah mertua._

_"Terserah kalian." ucap Hashirama tak takut dengan ancaman menantunya._

_"Tapi biarlah kami berpamitan dengan mereka dulu." pinta Madara._

_"Baiklah!" ucap Fugaku akhirnya._

_"Hanya 5 menit!" sambung Minato._

_._

_._

_Ruang keluarga Uchiha_

_Terlihat Kushina dan Mikoto sedang duduk di sofa menghadap tv yang menyala dengan pandangan kosong, sementara itu dilantai beralas tatami terdapat Itachi yang masih berumur 3 tahun dan Kyuubi yang berumur 1 tahun sedang bermain boneka rubah milik Kyuubi._

_"Tatatata!" seru Kyuubi dengan memukul-mukul dada Itachi karena boneka rubahnya di sembunyikan Itachi di belakang tubuhnya._

_"Kenapa, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi usil_

_"Lubah!" seru Kyuubi yang sudah bisa berbicara dengan sedikit perbendaharaan kata._

_"Panggil namaku dulu!" pinta Itachi kecil menggoda._

_"Tachi, lubah!" pinta Kyuubi yang masih memukul-mukul dada Itachi, "Tatatatata!" ucapnya lagi._

_"Cium dulu!" pinta Itachi usil serta menarik pipi kanan-kiri Kyuubi yang gempal dengan pelan karena gemas._

_"Tatit!" Seru Kyuubi dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Itachi agar boneka rubahnya kembali._

_Kriet _

_Minato membuka pintu ruang kerja Fugaku dan langsung menatap horror ItaKyuu yang telah menempelkan bibir mereka._

_Sret_

_"Kyuubi!" seru Minato dan mengangkat Kyuubi dari hadapan Itachi._

_"Jichan?" tanya Itachi bingung._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan, nak?" tanya Fugaku sambil menghampiri putranya._

_"Melakukan apa yang kalian lakukan padaku dan Kyuubi!" ucap Itachi polos._

_Ya, para orang dewasa disekitar ItaKyuu sering melakukan itu pada mereka jika gemas dan Itachi pun melakukan hal yang sama karena gemas pada Kyuubi._

_"Bukankah aku pernah melakukannya?" tanya Itachi lagi._

_"Sekarang tidak boleh lagi, nak!" ucap Fugaku._

_Ya, sebelumnya ItaKyuu memang telah melakukan hal itu dan hanya ditanggapi oleh tawa geli para orang dewasa disekitarnya, tapi setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh HashiMada dua bulan lalu FugaMina mulai tak suka melihat anak mereka saling menempelkan bibir._

_"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi tak mengerti._

_"Tak boleh ya tak boleh!" ucap Fugaku sinis._

_"Touchan, hiks!" gumam Itachi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena baru pertama kali ini dibentak oleh ayahnya, "Touchan jahaaattt, huweeeeeeee!" tangis Itachi pecah dan berlari menuju kamarnya saat ditatap sinis oleh ayahnya._

_"Tachi," ucap Kyuubi yang bergerak-gerak dari dekapan ayahnya hendak mengejar Itachi._

_"Biarkan dia, Kyuu!" ucap Minato singkat._

_"Tachiiiii, huuuuwwweeeeee!" tangis Kyuubi karena tak bisa lepas dari dekapan ayahnya, "Tachiiiiiiiiii!" seru Kyuubi berharap Itachi akan menghampirinya._

_"Seharusnya kalian jangan lampiaskan kekesalan pada anak kalian!" seru Hashirama yang kasian pada cucunya._

_"Kami hanya tak ingin anak kami akan seperti kalian nantinya!" jawab Minato sarkastic dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang keluarga._

_"Tapi an-_

_"Sudahlah!" potong Fugaku, "Bukankah kalian ingin berpamitan?" tanyanya mengingatkan dan beranjak menyusul Itachi ke kamarnya._

_Ya, Fugaku dan Minato memberikan ruang pada HashiMada untuk berpamitan dengan istri mereka yang lamunannya tak terusik oleh perdebatan mereka._

_"Kushi!/Miko!" panggil HashiMada pada anaknya sambil mwnyentuh bahunya menyadarkan KushiMiko dari lamunan panjang._

_"Tousan!" jawab KushiMiko kompak yang tersadar dari lamunan mereka._

_"Tousan pamit!" ucap Hashirama dengan mengelus rambut merah Khusina._

_"Apa Tousan tak akan kembali lagi seperti Kasan?" tanya Kushina sedih._

_"Mungkin!" jawab Madara tak yakin dan memijat pelan bahu Mikoto._

_"Kenapa harus seperti ini?" tanya Mikoto sedih._

_"Maafkan kami!" ucap HashiMada ynag langsung memeluk anak mereka._

_Sebenarnya dengan keadaan anak mereka yang labil, HashiMada tak sanggup meninggalkannya, namun bagaimana lagi? Inilah keputusan yang harus mereka ambil dan harus mereka tanggung akibat cinta mereka yang tak seharusnya ada._

_**Flashback off**_

"Itulah terakhir kalinya kami bertemu dengan orang tua kalian!" ucap Madara mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Apa setelah itu ItaKyuu juga dipisahkan?" tanya Shino penasaran.

"Ya," ucap Hashirama sambil memandang ItaKyuu secara bergantian, "Ayah kalian mengira dengan berpisahnya kalian," ucap Hashiama sambil menghela napas singkat, "Tragedi antara kami tidak akan terulang." ucap Hashirama memegang erat tangan Madara.

"Tapi pikiran mereka salah!" sambung Sai.

"Ya," ucap Madara membenarkan, "Karena takdir Kami-sama tidak bisa ditentang," ucap Madara menatap langit rumah,"Seberapapun usaha kalian mencobanya." lanjutnya.

Kenapa ItaKyuu diam saja setelah mendengar flashback dari Madara? Oke, mari kita lihat reaksi mereka.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuubi horror karena Itachi dari tadi menatapnya dengan seringai mesum.

"Bukankah kau waktu itu ingin mengejarku~?" tanya Itachi genit, "Aku sekarang disampingmu, Kyuu-chan~" seru Itachi yang menarik pipi kanan dan kiri Kyuubi gemas.

"Sakit, Baka!" gerutu Kyuubi kesakitan.

"Padahal Kyuu 1 tahun lebih manis~" ucap Itachi hendak mengeleminasi jarak antara mereka.

Jduk

"Pacaran saja dengan Kyuu-chan mu yang berumur 1 tahun!" ucap Kyuubi setelah menjedukkan dahinya dengan dahi Itachi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan meja makan tanpa berpamitan.

"Kyuu!" seru Itachi mengejar Kyuubi memasuki kamar mereka.

"Dasar mereka!" ujar HashiMadaShinoSai kompak sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah ababil ItaKyuu.

"Lalu tujuan kalian memanggil kami kemari apa?" tanya Shino penasaran.

"Kalian bantulah ItaKyuu untuk berperang melawan Ayah dan Adik mereka." ucap Hashirama memberi perintah.

"Adik?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Kami dengar sifat Ayah mereka menurun pada Sasuke dan Naruto karena dari kecil mereka diajari untuk memusuhi para gay," ucap Madara, "Dan disekolah SasuNaru selalu membuly adik kelas mereka, Menma dan Sora yang ketahuan gay." lanjutnya.

"Apa ItaKyuu tahu?" tanya Shino penasaran.

"Pekerjaan mereka rapi hingga tak tercium oleh pihak luar." ucap Hashirama memuji cucunya, walau tak suka dengan perbuatan mereka.

"Bagaimana informan kalian bisa menciumnya?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Karena kami pintar!" ucap Madara menyombongkan diri.

.

.

Kamar ItaKyuu

"Kyuu, kau masih marah?" tanya Itachi merajuk.

"Kenapa tak jadi berpacaran dengan Kyuu-chan umur satu tahunmu itu?" tanya Kyuubi saekastic.

"Kau cemburu pada dirimu sendiri, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi dongkol, 'Apa pula dengan rubah ini' batin Itachi miris.

Bruk

Itachi langsung mendorong Kyuubi terlentang ke kasur dan langsung menindihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuubi horror.

"Aku lebih suka dirimu yang sekarang, Kyuu." ucap Itachi sing a song, "Karena bisa diajak bercinta sepuasnya." lanjutnya mesum.

Cuuuppp

Itachi langsung melumat bibir Kyuubi dan menjilat-jilatnya meminta akses masuk dan Kyuubi memberikan akses lidah Itachi memasuki goa hangatnya tanpa halangan sedkit pun.

"Nnnnhhh!" desah Kyuubi di saat Lidah Itachi mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya secara sensual.

"Mari berperang lidah, Kyuu!" ajak Itachi ditengah pangutannya.

"Mmmmhhhh!" desah Kyuubi menerima ajakan perang Itachi.

ItaKyuu tampak saling berperang menentukan lidah siapa yang paling berkuasa atas mulut Kyuubi, lilitan, hisapan jepitan selalu mereka lancarkan untuk menentukan siapa yang paling berkuasa diantara mereka. Hingga saliva mereka yang bercampur menetes di sela-sela mulut Kyuubi yang tak mampu menampungnya, dan akhirnya Itachi yang memenangkan peperangannya.

"Hah hah hah!" helaan napas Kyuubi setelah mereka mengakhiri ciuman panas akibat pasokan oksigen yang menipis.

"Kyuu, bolehkah?" tanya Itachi membelai lubang anus Kyuubi yang tertutup celana meminta ketahap yang lebih nikmat.

"Silahkan saja jika ingin ditinggal bus yang akan membawa kita pulang ke Tokyo." ucap Kyuubi dengan memutar kedua bola matanya.

Kyuubi juga ingin melakukan yang iya iya dengan Itachi, tapi berhubung dia melihat jam brengsek yang seenaknya terpasang di tembok dan telah menunjukkan bahwa satu jam lagi mereka akan kembali ke Tokyo, maka diurungkannya niatnya mencapai surga dunia bersama Itachi.

"Aku lupa!" ujar Itachi yang menyadari kesalahannya.

"Dasar bastrad!" ucap Kyuubi dan langsung menarik kepala Itachi kearahnya dan berbagi ciuman panas lagi.

**Minae Cute**

Setelah berpamitan pada HashiMada dan ShinoSai di villa, ItaKyuu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju penginapan tempat mahasiswa/i Tokyo menginap selama KKN di Osaka.

Penginapan

"Aku masuk kamar dulu ya?" pamit Kyuubi pada Itachi setelah mereka sampai di pintu kamar mereka yang berhadap-hadapan.

"Bagi kiss-nya donk~" ucap Itachi genit dengan monyong-monyongin bibirnya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi.

Dug

"Makan tu kiss!" ucap Kyuubi setelah menginjak kaki Itachi mesra.

"Sakit, Kyuu~" rajuk Itachi kesakitan karena kakinya diinjak Kyuubi.

"Rasain!" sengak Kyuubi.

"Kyuu~" rajuk Itachi mendekati Kyuubi

Brak

Dan dibalas oleh pintu kamar Kyuubi yang di banting tepat di depan matanya.

"Dasar tsundere!" gumam Itachi.

"APA?" tanya Kyuubi dari dalam kamar!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuu!" jawab Itachi bohong.

.

Kamar Kyuubi

Terlihatlah dua orang pemuda melakukan akktifitas yang berbeda di sebuah kamar, pemuda berambut orange kemerahan tampak mengemas barangnya kedalam koper dan pemuda berambut coklat sedang memperhatikan temannya yang berkemas dengan memainkan bola kastinya.

"Sudah selesai pacarannya?" tanya Shukaku sing a song sambil melambung dan menangkap bola kastinya.

"Hmm!" gumam Kyuubi acuh.

"Kau tahukan apa yang akan dilakukan Tousanu jika ketahuan?" tanya Shukaku memperingatkan.

"Sepertinya kau lebih mengenal Tousanku dibandingkan aku sendiri anaknya!" ucap Kyuubi ambigu.

"Tidakkah kau tau Tousanmu selau menaruh curiga pada kami selaku teman bergender sama denganmu?" tanya Shukaku yang mengingat ayah Kyuubi selalu sinis padanya dan anggota genk Bijuu lainnya karena terlalu dekat dengan anaknya, "Mnato jisan sungguh konyol dan menakutkan secara bersamaan" lanjutnya.

"Separah itukah Tousanku?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Ya." jawab Shukaku singkat, "Apa kau serius dengan Itachi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dan mendapat belalakan mata dari Kyuubi, "Jawablah, Kyuu!" pintanya.

"Ya!" ucap Kyuubi singkat.

"Sudah ku duga!" ucap Shukaku dengan helaan napas lelah.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuubi meminta kepastian sikap Shukaku.

"Aku akan membantumu," ucap Shukaku yang membuat Kyuubi tersenyum ke arahnya, "Dengan satu syarat!" tambahnya membuat senyuman Kyuubi luntr seketika.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Jangan pernah menyesal dengan keputusanmu menjadi gay." ucap Shukaku singkat, "Seburuk apapun pandangan orang mengenai kaum gay." lanjutnya.

"Ya!" jawab Kyuubi singkat, "Aku tak akan menyesal bila bersama Itachi!" lanjutnya mantap.

"Ku pegang janjimu!" ucap Shukaku kemudian.

.

Kamar Itachi

Di kamar ini tampak ramai dengan adanya KakaYama, SasoDei dan PeinKon, tak lupa dengan Iachi si pemilik kamar.

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul di kamarku?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Membantumu dalam persiapan perang." ucap Kakashi singkat.

"Dan meminta tratirannya un." ujar Deidara.

"Gampang!" ucap Itachi kemudian, "Masalah persiapan perang," ucap Itachi sambil menghela napas panang, "Ku harap tak akan ada pertumpahan darah, nantinya." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ya." ucap semuanya kompak.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maapin Nae baru updated sekarang dan Nae gag bisa lagi seperti dulu yang update tiap seminggu sekali, harap maklum.

Oke, saatnya balas review dan ucapan terima kasih.

Nae : "Langsung jawabannya aja ya."

Ita : "Makasih **Yamaguchi Akane **sudah nyebut kami pasangan mesum, aku teharu," #dilempar sandal, "Rondenya tak terhitung, kalo Kyuu berdarah karena keperjakaannya baru adja ilang." #ditimpuk, "2 kakek itu emanx gag mau kalah, q juga bingung," #geleng2kepala, "Shino emanx orangnya napsuan jadi tiap kesempatan langsung di manfaatin," #dibantai, "Iya, kasian Nenek, mrk meninggal kecelakaan kok." #sedih, "Iya akan aku sampein ke Nae biar gag terlalu banyak kompaknya gag nyinggung kok, Makasih."

Kyuubi : "Ini udah lanjuuuuuutttttttt **ana. karina. 12576**

Ita : "Akuro aida makasih telah follow fict ini."

Kyuu : "Windwolf-Luna dan ethi. deidaraun makasih sudah favorit n follow fict ini."

Akhir kata RnR plisssssssssss


End file.
